Prohibido
by Angie M. Cullen
Summary: -Isabella, ¿De qué me sirve ser tu primo si no puedo evitar desearte? – preguntó Edward acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo. - Está mal, es pecado. - No cuándo te deseo de este modo – respondió besándola con pasión. "La tentación los condenará a una relación prohibida."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.**

_**Advertencia: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

**El remedio para librarse de una tentación es sucumbir a ella. Si resistís, vuestra alma enfermará de deseo**

**Oscar Wilde**

Summary

_"Yo no soy una princesa que vive en cuentos o una hada de los bosques encantados". Pero si, he vivido rodeada de sapos, víboras y depredadores._

No tengo nada, no tengo familia, amigos o mascotas. Vivo en el mundo real, dónde el más fuerte sobrevive y el débil es pisoteado por el destino. Mi madre murió cuando cumplí cinco años y desde entonces ha sido un calvario, mi padre se convirtió en un alcohólico y un adicto a los juegos de azar.

Cuándo mi padre murió tenía quince años, me encantaba el rock, dibujar y los jodidos sexys vampiros. Odio estar rodeada de muchas personas, la multitud me pone nerviosa y las conversaciones sin sentido me dan jaqueca.

Sin tener otra alternativa tuve que irme a vivir con mi tía Esme, su esposo y su hijo.

Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiará tanto, la oscuridad había sido alejada para siempre.

Cuándo lo conocí era una niña y aun así fue imposible resistirme a sus encantos, aunque él fuera mi primo.

A veces lo prohibido puede volverse tentador e irresistible.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, está es mi historia y quiero contárselas…


	2. Capítulo I

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

_**Advertencia: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_  
_con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_  
_no sé si algún día vuelva a verte_  
_no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

**Capítulo I**

**"_No le temía al mañana, sino al presente"_**

Me estire perezosamente en la cama, odiaba el amanecer porque era otro recordatorio de un nuevo día, una oportunidad que no merecía, no tenía ganas de sonreír al mundo cuando el había dejado de sonreírme desde hace mucho tiempo.

Di muchas vueltas entre las sabanas antes de levantarme y darme una ducha. Cuándo el agua se deslizó por mi cuerpo, fue cuando caí en cuenta que hoy empezaba mi nueva vida, lejos de todo lo que conocía; de Forks, de los recuerdos de mis padres y de la lluvia.

Pero el dolor no se iría, siempre estaría acompañándome, recordándome que no era nadie.

Cuando era pequeña no comprendía que mi madre nunca volvería, pero con los años descubrí que mi vida sería difícil sin ella, que no contaría con el apoyo y el amor infinito de una amiga incondicional. Evitaba enfermarme porque no tenía quién curara de mí o quién me llevara al colegio, sobre todo quién me abrazara cuándo sentía que las cosas iban mal.

Dejé que las lágrimas resbalaran por mi rostro como símbolo de desconsuelo y dolor, no podía negar que en la soledad de mi habitación añoraba tener a una madre, a una amiga, alguien a quien pudiera besar y despedirme con buenas noches o desearle un buen día.

Charlie nunca intentó ocupar el lugar de Renee. Era un hombre frío, batallando con sus propios demonios internos. Había encontrado una vía de escape a través de los juegos de azar, el alcohol y las prostitutas, manchando la memoria de mi madre, pero nunca le reclamé nada.

Siempre escuchaba cuándo llegaba a casa de madrugada riéndose o gritando por el efecto del alcohol. A veces venía con una puta y tenían sexo en el sofá o en su habitación. En la mañana me obligaba hacerle el desayuno a ambos para luego despedirse sin remordimiento o arrepentimiento.

Me talle la piel con fuerza como si con eso pudiera borrar mi pasado, odiaba mostrar debilidad ante los demás. Nunca odié a mi padre, de hecho creo que le tenía lástima, había perdido a su esposa y con el tiempo a su hija.

Salí envuelta en un toalla para rebuscar en el closet algo decente que ponerme, elegí mi blusa favorita azul, unos jeans oscuros grandes y mis adoradas tenis negras. Mientras me vestía no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que había vivido en el colegio en dónde Charlie me había inscrito, en donde siempre escuchaba a mis compañeras de clases hablar de sus madres como mujeres maravillosas.

Charlie le pagaba a nuestra vecina Sue para que me llevara al colegio, ella era una mujer dura, amargada y solitaria. Me buscaba a mi casa, me acompaña al colegio siempre en silencio y me dejaba en la puerta de este sin abrazos o despedidas superficiales, todo se repetía una y otra vez cada día hasta que cumplí los doce años.

Le exigí a Charlie que me permitiera ir y regresar del colegio sola, pues deseaba comenzar a trabajar en una pequeña cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras del instituto. Entonces, fue cuando empecé a madurar. No solía actuar como otras chicas de mí edad, no iba a fiestas, no salía con amigas o hablaba de chicos que me cortejaban.

Pero conocí a Tanya, una chica alta, de cabellos naranjas, vestía de negro, su piel blanca estaba decorada con múltiples tatuajes y su rostro con piercing. Era rebelde, mal hablada, agresiva, pero una buena amiga. Ella me enseño defensa personal y apreciar el rock. Su lema era "Jode el mundo o el te joderá a ti".

Cuando terminé de vestirme empecé a empacar mis pocas pertenecías en un bolso de tamaño mediano negro, mientras recordaba con una sonrisa el día de mi primera pelea.

_Iba en primer año y solía ser una chica solitaria, evitaba sentarme en la parte delantera de la clase para atraer miradas curiosas, pero por desgracia no era suficiente permanecer alejada de los problemas. Su nombre era Jessica "niña estúpida", vivía cerca de mi casa y su familia conocía toda mi historia familiar. Una tarde delante de toda la clase me llamó huérfana y como si no fuera suficiente humillación gritó que mi padre era un perdedor por acostarse con otras mujeres._

_La observé con indiferencia y volví mi vista a mi cuaderno. Al salir de gimnasia aún sentía la furia correr por mis venas, así que sin detenerme a analizar, la esperé fuera de la salida. Antes que ella pudiera ver que iba por ella, la jalé por sus feas colas y la abofeteé fuerte, cuándo intentó defenderse estaba inmovilizada con mi cuerpo y su cara en el piso. Alguien había llamado a los profesores y me había separado antes de terminar de darle su merecido, me habían suspendido por tres días, pero había valido la pena ver su rostro sorprendido y sus mechones en mis manos._

_Desde ese día, los demás evitaban hacer comentarios con respecto a mi vida delante de mis narices. Pero no era estúpida, sabía que aun hablaban a mi espalda y no me importaba._

Metí en la maleta mi ejemplar degastado de Diarios de Vampiro, el cual fue un regalo de mi jefa. Recuerdo descubrir mi amor por los vampiros aquella noche mientras leía en mi habitación con la luz de la mesita encendida, _amaba a Damon. _

Bajé a la sala para ver por última vez mi casa, había sido doloroso crecer con la ausencia de Renne, a veces veía a Charlie llorar y hablarle al retrato de mi madre cuando creía estar solo.

Sabía que la conciencia lo atormentaba.

Me fijé en las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared, fotos de su matrimonio; de la luna de miel y del día que nací en el hospital. Pasé mis dedos por sus rostros, no recordaba la muerte de mi madre, pero si la de mi padre, pues tenía un par de días de haber muerto.

Manejaba borracho y no había podido esquivar el conductor que venía de frente, Charlie había salido disparado por el parabrisas porque no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

_Recuerdo ese día haber ido al instituto con un mal sabor de boca, mi corazón latía acelerado, como un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Después fui como todos los días a mi trabajo en la cafetería y de regreso, había pasado por el supermercado para comprar los ingredientes para hacer lasaña; la comida favorita de los dos. Al llegar me había duchado, luego bajé a hacer la cena porque Charlie no tardaría, pero empecé a preocuparme cuando el reloj marcó las nueve y él no llegaba, tampoco llamaba como siempre hacía para avisar que se retrasaría._

_Esa noche me quedé dormida en una de las sillas del comedor y desperté por el sonido insistente del teléfono. Atendí con pereza, pero cuando me dieron la terrible noticia de su muerte solo pude derrumbarme en el piso aún con el auricular en mi oído escuchando a lo lejos a una persona decir que necesitaban que un familiar identificara el cuerpo para poder empezar con los trámites del sepelio._

_Cuándo logré entender que todo era real, solté el teléfono causando que este se estallara con fuerza en el piso y me sumergí en el abismo._

Esa misma tarde habían llegado dos personas de servicios sociales porque se habían enterado que Charlie tenía una hija menor de edad y que su esposa había muerto diez años atrás.

Asentí shokeada, cuando me explicaron que buscarían a un familiar que pudiera encargarse de mí hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, fue entonces que descubrí que mi madre tenía una hermana llamada Esme Cullen que vivía en Arizona; la cual estaba casada y tenía un hijo. Me sorprendí muchísimo al saber que tenía una tía, pues mis padres nunca me hablaron de ella. El trabajador social que me dijo que se llamaba Aro, me explicó que tendría que irme a vivir con ellos o vivir en un lugar de acogidos y esperar que alguien quisiera adoptarme.

Por primera vez me alegré que los señores Cullen estuvieran dispuestos a cuidar a una adolescente problemática, sin importar las razones que tuvieran para hacerlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza para olvidarme de eso, caminé de un lado a otro con impaciencia, hasta que llegaron por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto. Viajar a un lugar desconocido fue extraño, pero no podía alejar mi vista de la ventana admirando el color del cielo, las nubes como algodones, lo pequeño que se veía todo desde la altura en la que me encontraba y la sensación de libertad que se extendía en mi pecho.

El vuelo lo hice sola, y lo agradecí, pues necesitaba un poco de soledad para asimilar todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en mi vida, una miserable vida que se había encargado de lastimarme hasta lo más profundo.

Me habían explicado como si fuera una niña pequeña que al llegar al aeropuerto estaría una pareja joven esperando con un cartel que tenía escrito mi nombre y apellido en letras grandes legibles para así identificarlos. No tenía que esperar en la cinta transportadora por el equipaje ya que llevaba una sola maleta de viaje, la cual llevaba conmigo.

El avión aterrizó a las 3:00 pm e inmediatamente las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Antes de desabrocharme el cinturón como indicaba la luz parpadeante, respiré profundamente para serenarme y le pedí a quién fuera que estaba allá arriba que mi nueva familia fuera amable, ya que la otra me la había arrebatado muy pronto.

Bajé a trompicones las escaleras del avión ante la atenta mirada de los demás pasajeros. Con el tiempo había aprendido a distinguir las miradas de lástima y desprecio por mi ropa y apariencia. Charlie, trabajaba en un bufete de abogados, pero el sueldo que ganaba lo malgastaba en sus vicios, y lo poco que le quedaba lo utilizaba para hacer el mercado cada mes. Mi sueldo lo utilizaba para costear mis estudios y pasajes.

No me consideraba fea o bonita, había sacado el cabello castaño y ojos azules de mi madre. De papá heredé lo introvertida, no era buena haciendo amigos o empezando relaciones con desconocido, mayormente esas conversaciones terminaban en preguntas incómodas y dolorosas sobre mi pasado.

Ignoré a los demás y seguí a las personas que iban adelante para evitar perderme. Me sorprendí admirando todo lo nuevo; las personas, el lugar, el ruido, los televisores gigantes colgados en la pared, los puestos de comidas y los asientos acolchados.

Caminé hacia la sala de espera y fue cuando los vi por primera vez, tenían un cartel con mi nombre en alto mientras dirigían miradas ansiosas por el lugar hasta que fijaron sus ojos en mí. Una mujer de estatura media, blanca, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones oscuros. Por otro lado, el señor era alto, parecía fuerte por sus músculos anchos, su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo y ojos verdes azulados. Era una pareja joven atractiva que atraían miradas.

Me pareció que eran muy jóvenes para tener un hijo.

Caminé despacio hasta acortar los escasos centímetros que nos separaban sin tener idea como actuar con ellos, si debía llamarlos por su nombre o decirles simplemente señor y señora Cullen.

―Isabella ―saludó la señora con una gran sonrisa y emoción. Su voz era suave, casi como el sonido de un repique de campanas ―Pero mírate, que hermosa y grande estas, la viva imagen de tu madre.

Sabía que no era hermosa y que ella probablemente lo decía porque era mi tía.

De un momento a otro sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y me vi envuelta en sus brazos, su abrazo era cálido, como había soñado que me abrazara Renee.

―Hola ―respondí en voz baja sintiéndome tímida e insegura, pero no me alejé.

Ella se separó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su esposo quitaba las maletas de mis manos, él me abrazó y me posó un beso en mi mejilla.

―Isabella, bienvenida a la familia ―dijo Carlisle con voz masculina y profunda.

―Gracias.

―Bueno vámonos ya ―apresuró Esme. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo al estacionamiento donde había muchos autos aparcados, estaba segura que nunca había visto uno de ellos en Forks; eran llamativos, espaciosos, daban la impresión de ser cómodos y excesivamente caros.

Inmediatamente ame el sol abrazador, el ruido de los autos, los edificios y el movimientos de las personas en un día ajetreado, todo lo contrario a mi antiguo hogar; en dónde la mayoría del tiempo llovía, un lugar muy pequeño sin nada digno de mencionar.

El señor Carlisle abrió la puerta trasera de un auto color plateado y me invitó a subirme en el, después se subieron ellos en la parte delantera.

―¿Cómo ha ido todo cariño? Realmente sentimos lo que pasó con Charlie ―dijo con semblante triste, trató de componerse pronto al parecer para no agobiarme ― Pero dinos ¿Has dejado muchos amigos?

Aprecié que Esme intentara cambiar de tema después de nombrar a mi padre.

Antes de responder me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, lo único que extrañaría serían los recuerdos de mi casa.

―No tenía amigos.

―No importa, estoy segura que aquí harás muy buenos amigos, te matricularemos en un instituto este año escolar para que no te atrases, y en las tarde podrías recibir clases de música, idioma. Además…

Me distraje viendo por la ventana todo lo nuevo que se extendía ante mí, dejé de escuchar lo que decía Esme.

―¿Isabella?

―Mmmm…

―¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? ―preguntó con paciencia.

―Cariño, no agobies a Isabella ―la regañó Carlisle, quién tomó su mano, besó el dorso de esta y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en un gesto cariñoso.

Supe que me había dormido cuando sentí una mano cálida sacudir mis hombros con delicadeza, abrí los ojos perezosamente y bostecé ruidosamente.

―Lo siento ―me disculpé sonrojándome.

―Está bien cariño, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estamos seguros que el vuelo fue agotador.

Me hubiese gustado poder explicarle que no era esa la verdadera razón, sino, que no había podido conciliar el sueño sin tener pesadillas desde la muerte de Charlie. Ni siquiera había podido asistir al sepelio para darle el último adiós, las personas de servicios sociales me habían obligado a viajar par de días luego de su muerte. Ellos dijeron que se encargarían de todo, que no tenía de que preocuparme y de que Charlie había estado feliz sabiendo que yo estaba con alguien de la familia.

―Bienvenida a casa ―dijo Carlisle.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida cuando vislumbre la mansión que se extendía ante mí, era inmensa, de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales de vidrios, pintada de un blanco tirando a beige. De lejos parecía escuchar el arroyo de un río y en la parte de atrás había un jardín colorido.

―Es hermosa ―comenté impresionada.

Era como una de esas casas que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas.

Entramos al interior y aún no podía dejar de observar con detenimiento todo, por dentro era cálida, acogedora, los pisos eran de madera pulida. Una gran escalera predominaba en el lugar, un pequeño sofá negro y un piano negro se hallaba en una esquina. Me pregunté quién de ellos tocaba.

―Tendrás tiempo suficiente para conocer el resto de la casa más tarde, pero queremos mostrarte tu nueva habitación ―interrumpió Esme.

Volvió a tomar mi mano para subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y después nos detuvimos en una puerta de madera.

―En el segundo piso está nuestra habitación para cualquier cosa que necesites, sea la hora que sea, está será tu habitación y la del frente es la de nuestro hijo, pero él casi no está en casa; pasa todo el día en el trabajo y luego sale con sus amigos. Esperamos que te guste, la hemos acondicionado pensando en ti, pero cualquier cosa que desees cambiarle puedes decirnos.

―No tenían por qué molestarse, de verdad no me hubiera importado dormir en el sofá ―respondí con pena.

No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hicieran cosas por mí.

―No digas tonterías cariño, jamás hubiéramos permitido que durmieras incómoda, además estará será tu casa a partir de hoy, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrado.

Con eso dio el tema por finalizado.

Esme abrió la puerta, me hizo seña para que fuera la primera en entrar y no pude evitar exclamar un _"waooo" _con demasiado entusiasmado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lila, una cama grande con cobertor, almohadas rosas y negro se hallaba en el centro ocupando gran parte de la habitación. En la cabecera de la misma, había un estante lleno de libros, peluches, cuadros, y más de lo que nunca había aspirado a tener.

―Yo… no sé...que decir...gracias ―tartamudee ― Es… perfecta.

Esme me abrazó y correspondí a este sintiéndome un poco incómoda. Ni en mis sueños había aspirado tener un lugar como este para mi sola, cuando me informaron que me mudaría con mi nueva familia, imaginaba que me tocaría dormir en un pequeño sofá, no en una habitación más grande que mi casa en Forks, hermosa, acogedora y moderna.

―Como no sabíamos tus gustos, compramos de todo un poco. Abrieron una puerta oscura que estaba a mi izquierda, donde estaba un armario lleno de muchísima ropa; pantalones, camisas, faldas, shorts, vestidos, abrigos, zapatos, sandalias, botas y carteras de varios colores.

―Oh ―exclamé abrumada.

―¿Tienes hambres? Puedo hacer algo de comer mientras te das un baño ―preguntó Esme.

―No, gracias.

Dudaba que el nudo que tenía en la garganta me permitiera tragar bocado.

―Bueno, entonces te dejaremos sola para que puedas descansar o desempacar tus pertenecías, más tarde te llamamos para que bajes a comer.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejándome sola, pero estaba segura que tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

En un impulso me lancé en la cama saltando emocionada, brinqué una y otra vez riendo como posesa. Amé la forma en la que se hundía el colchón bajo mi peso, la suavidad de las sabanas y el olor a limpio.

―Creo que estoy soñando ―murmuré.

Me quité los tenis y me acosté a dormir en mi nueva cama, inmediatamente caí en un sueño profundo.

xxx

Desperté sintiéndome desorientada, fue un alivio comprobar que no había sido todo un sueño cuándo vi la habitación. En una mesita que estaba a un lado se hallaba una bandeja con jugo de naranjas y galleta de chocolate. Sentí mi estómago gruñir, tomé una y bebí la mitad del jugo. Desde que Charlie había muerto apenas había probado bocado, el día después de la noticia me sentía demasiado confundida para comer o cocinar algo.

Me levanté de la cama porque necesitaba darme un baño con urgencia, mi camisa estaba pegada a mi cuerpo por el calor. Busqué en el armario algo nuevo que ponerme, pero todo parecía demasiado caro u ostentoso, al final opte por un short corto caquis y una blusa de tiras negra, rebusqué en uno de los cajones ropa interior y tomé un conjunto blanco de algodón.

El baño era blanco y moderno, con una ducha de vidrio en una esquina y bañera en la otra, abrí el grifo del agua caliente la cual me quemó.

―Mierda.

Intenté nuevamente con la otra llave para regular la temperatura, cuando estuve segura que no me quemaría de nuevo me saqué la ropa y me metí en la bañera. Me fascinó como mi cuerpo se relajaba al instante. Nunca imaginé que darme un baño fuera tan placentero y relajante.

Tomé un jabón con olor a mango para limpiar mi cuerpo, champú con olor a fresas para lavar mi cabello y dejarlo limpio. Cuando estuve segura que estaba limpia, salí envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca que estaba en el porta toallas.

Sequé mi cuerpo con delicadeza y me apliqué una crema que había encontrado entre los productos del baño, decía algo como: _acondiciona la piel_. Me vestí con lo que había elegido anteriormente y peiné mi cabello para amarrarlo con una cola. Me vi en el espejo y dudé que fuera yo. La ropa y las emociones en mi rostro eran nuevas e inesperadas.

Bajé las escaleras escuchando algunas voces en la planta baja. Una vez llegué al primer piso, Carslile y Esme se encontraban hablando con un hombre que estaba de espaldas a dónde me hallaba.

Esme me vio y sonrió

―Isabella cariño, la ropa te queda muy bien, me alegra haber acertado con tu talla. Me alegra hayas bajado, falta poco para que la cena este lista ―comentó poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

El hombre que se encontraba de espaldas se volteó en ese momento y fue imposible quitarle la vista, era como un ángel caído del cielo. Vestía con un traje negro, su camisa blanca llevaba los tres primeros botones desabrochados dando una tenue vista de su masculino pecho, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y traía su cabello cobrizo revuelto como si hubiese pasado muchas veces las manos por este.

Estaba segura que pudo haber pasado una mosca y yo no la habría visto, estaba aturdida.

―Edward hijo, ella es tu prima Isabella, hija de mi hermana Renee.

_¡Mierda el ángel era mi primo! _

Sentí mi cara enrojecer de vergüenza.

―Bienvenida a la familia pequeña ―dijo. Su voz tenía un toque amable y algo que no supe identificar. Fruncí el ceño por el apodo pero le sonreí en agradecimiento.

―Gracias.

―Bueno, nosotros iremos a terminar de preparar la comida y ustedes pueden pasar a la sala para conocerse.

Edward me llevó a la que supuse era la sala, era bastante amplia, adornada con varios muebles y un televisor grande colgaba en la pared, en una mesita pude distinguir lo que supuse serían fotos familiares.

―Me imagino que extrañas el frío, pequeña ―comentó quitándose el saco.

Aparte la vista de su cuerpo concentrándome en sus ojos verdes, no entendía que me pasaba y por qué parecía no poder dejar de verlo.

―¿Es enserio? ¿Me preguntas por el clima?

―Supongo que sí.

―Bueno no extraño el frío, ni la lluvia y mucho menos el musgo verde, si quieres mi opinión Forks es un planeta alienígena ―respondí siento totalmente sincera.

―Entonces, debo suponer que te ha gustado Arizona ―respondió divertido.

―Ajam.

―Y…entonces, cuéntame de ti ―alentó con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué quieres que te cuente de mí? Mi vida es aburrida.

―No creo que sea tan aburrida, no sé, cuéntame que te gusta hacer, qué año estas estudiando o lo que quieras contarme.

La mayoría de las veces no confiaba en la gente y eso me impedía abrirme a los demás, pero con Edward comenzaba a sentirme diferente, no sé qué diablos me ocurría y era extraño, mi boca se abría sola para contestar.

―Me gusta leer, voy en tercero y amo el rock.

―No pareces ser una chica que le guste ese tipo de música ―comentó.

Me encogí de hombros, me había molestado que él empezara a juzgarme cuando apenas me estaba conociendo.

―Ya veo ―dijo mirándome fijamente, era como si intentara ver más allá de mis palabras.

―Hablemos mejor de ti ―propuse queriendo desviar la atención.

―Estoy ejerciendo mi carrera como abogado junto con dos colegas y amigos en el bufet que era de mi abuelo, tocó el piano y me gusta leer.

_Entonces Edward era el dueño del precioso piano que había en el primer piso._

Antes de que pudiera responderle Esme anunció que la comida estaba lista y que podíamos pasar al comedor.

―Después de ti ―dijo haciendo seña para que fuera la primera en entrar a la cocina.

Esme me indicó que me sentara al lado de mi primo, ellos lo hacían en la cabecera de la mesa.

Antes que empezáramos a comer, ellos subieron ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba en la mesa, Carlisle carraspeó y dijo:

―Señor, está noche te damos gracias por estos alimentos que consumiremos ahora, te pedimos que los bendigas, además queremos agradecerte porque tenemos a un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Todos me miraron con sonrisas y sólo pude devolverles el gesto sonriendo apenada.

Esperé que ellos empezaran a comer para yo hacerlo. La pasta con salsa boloñesa estaba para chuparse los dedos, así que cuando Esme me preguntó si deseaba más respondí afirmativamente.

Después de cenar, ayudé a lavar los platos en compañía de Edward quién los secaba con un trapo. No podía evitar estar nerviosa cuando su brazo o mano me rozaban. Estuve a punto de partir un vaso, pero antes de que se estrellara en el piso él lo tomó.

―Gracias.

―De nada pequeña.

Pasamos a ver la televisión, mientras Edward subía a su habitación. Mi mirada estaba fija en la pantalla, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que era mi primo y las extrañas sensaciones que me abrumaban cuando estaba cerca, nunca me había pasado algo parecido, estaba asustada.

Rato después, nos despedimos antes de que cada uno subiera a su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto no pude evitar ver a la puerta de Edward.

Me acosté sin cambiarme, solo me quite las sandalias y la cola del cabello. Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro. Mi vida había dado un giro inesperado.

* * *

**Gracias a todas las chicas que le han dado la oportunidad a la historia, por agregarla a alerta, favoritos y las que han dejado comentarios**.

**El primer encuentro de nuestro chicos! **

**Gracias a mi Yoimi por betear el capítulo **

**Besos!**


	3. Chapter 2

**ISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

_**Advertencia: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**_

De que me sirve la vida

si eres lo que yo pido,

los recuerdos no me alcanzan,

pero me mantiene vivo.

**Capítulo II**

**"_La vida está llena de personas buenas y malas, yo aprendí que nadie es lo que aparenta"._**

Sentí los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana de la habitación, fue un cambio inesperado, en Forks, la mayoría del tiempo era oscuro y frío. En la madrugada fue difícil volver a conciliar el sueño, después de tener algunas pesadillas que me atormentaban. Quise bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche, pero le temía a la oscuridad.

No quería levantarme aún, la cama era cómoda y confortable, olía a limpio, como fruta cítrica con limón. La suavidad de las sabanas me gustaba, pues hacían sentir a mi cuerpo relajado, pero debía despertarme. El reloj de la mesita marcaba las 11:00 am, prácticamente era mediodía, no recuerdo haber dormido tanto durante el tiempo que viví con Charlie, así estuviera de vacaciones; debía despertarme temprano para hacer el desayuno.

Cuando fui a ducharme, esta vez no me quemé con el agua y supe regular la temperatura antes de meterme en la bañera. Enjaboné mi cuerpo y limpié mi cabello perezosamente. Salí envuelta en una toalla dirigiéndome al closet para buscar algo que ponerme, pero resultó un poco más complicado de lo que había esperado. Había tanta ropa que no sabía por cual decidirme, todas eran hermosas y me gustaban.

Al final opte por una falda corta negra, una camiseta del mismo color y unas sandalias blancas. Dejé mi cabello suelto porque no me gustaba recogérmelo cuando estaba húmedo.

Bajé en silencio a desayunar, aunque me imaginaba que era hora del almuerzo. Era un agradable cambio. Por supuesto, no iba a volverme perezosa a estas alturas, le ofrecería ayuda a Esme.

Entré a la cocina y carraspeé para que la señora Esme supiera que estaba detrás de ella, pegó un brinquito el cual me hizo reír, tapé mi boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

―Buenos día, siento haberle asustado ―dije.

La señora Esme parecía también divertida y le restó importancia al asunto sacudiendo su mano.

―Buenos días para ti también Bella ¿Cómo dormiste? ―preguntó con voz amable.

―Mmmm… bien.

No quería decirle a nadie de mis pesadillas, aún no estaba preparada.

―Me alegro, te dejé dormir porque imaginé estabas cansada por el vuelo, mudarse no es nada fácil, pero espero que la semana entrante desayunes con Carlisle y conmigo; Edward suele irse más temprano ―comentó.

Fue extraña la sensación que se produjo en mi estómago al escuchar el nombre de mi primo.

―Claro señora Esme ―aseguré.

Vi en su rostro la decepción cuando no la llame tía, pero inmediatamente se recompuso mostrando una sonrisa.

―¿Quieres desayunar ahora o esperar al almuerzo? Aunque falta una hora ― preguntó preocupada.

Antes de que pudiera responderle mi estómago protestó.

―Preferiría comer ahorita ―respondí con voz tímida.

―Siéntate.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras ella se movía en la cocina abriendo y cerrando estantes. Platicamos de mis gustos por la comida y los postres. Fue placentero escuchar que Esme le encantaba hacer tortas de chocolates, mi favorita.

Al rato estaba colocando un plato con una pila de hot cakes con miel y fresas. Después me trajo un vaso con jugo de naranja.

―Gracias.

―Bella, ayer no tuvimos mucha oportunidad para hablar, pero me alegro que estés aquí con nosotros. Después que Renne se fue, las cosas no fueron nada fáciles y nunca volvimos a saber de ella, era como si hubiese desaparecido.

Levanté mi mirada del plato para ver lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro, alargué mi mano libre para apretar la de ella como consuelo.

―¿Mi madre vivió aquí? ―pregunté con curiosidad.

―Sí, vivíamos aquí. Cuando tus padres se conocieron, mis padres no lo aceptaron, tu padre no tenía un trabajo estable y Renne estaba estudiando aún en la universidad. Nuestros padres no querían que ella pasara trabajo por estar con un hombre que no podía mantenerse el mismo, así que le hicieron la vida imposible para separarlos ―relató. Nosotras éramos las mejores amigas y solíamos contarnos todo, así que fue un golpe duro cuando de la noche a la mañana desparecieron dejando únicamente una carta.

Esme tomó una respiración, se levantó de la mesa y fue a la nevera por un vaso de agua. Bebió y volvió a sentarse.

―Ese día fue horrible, ellos se habían ido y nadie sabía nada de ella. La carta únicamente decía que estaba embrazada y que se iba antes de que nuestros padres quisieran hacer algo, como obligarla a abortar el bebé.

―¿Ellos lo hubiesen hecho? ―pregunté asqueada.

―No lo sé, pero tu madre pensó que era mejor huir antes de comprobarlo. Hace dos días fue que nos enteramos que se habían mudado a Forks.

―Mmmm ―susurré.

No estaba segura que habían tomado la mejor decisión de irse solos, mi madre había muerto antes de yo cumplir los tres años y mi padre se había refugiado en vicios dejándome prácticamente sola.

―Anoche no tuve la oportunidad para agradecerles lo que están haciendo por mí, me gusta estar aquí y de verdad es más de lo que esperé ―exclamé con sinceridad.

Esme corrió a abrazarme antes de que pudiera pestañar o terminar de hablar.

―Mi niña, se ve que eres muy madura. Sé que las circunstancias te obligaron a serlo, no tienes por qué agradecernos, estamos felices de que estés con nosotros.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se aguaron y a la misma vez reí feliz.

De pronto, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y dos hombres vestidos con trajes entraron en la cocina con sonrisas en sus rostros. Uno era alto, corpulento con cabellos y ojos negro, el otro era igual de alto, delgado, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, eran muy guapos.

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me separé de Esme.

―Chicos, la próxima vez ¿pueden intentar ser más silenciosos? ―reprendió Esme, pero una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

―Lo sentimos mami Esme ―se disculpó el grandote.

―Me alegro que hayan decidido pasar a almorzar con nosotros ―dijo ―Bella cariño, te presento a Emmett ―señaló al grandote ―Y a Jasper ―dijo mirando al delgado ―Ambos son amigos de Edward.

―Hola ―saludé.

―Así que tú eres la pequeña Isabella –―comentó el grandote. Me jaló por un brazo y me apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, se separó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se separó, Jasper tomó su lugar siendo menos efusivo, me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

―Bienvenida a Arizona ―dijo Jasper.

―Gracias ―respondí con sinceridad.

Ambos sonrieron y tomaron asiento en la mesa del comedor.

Volví a sentarme en la silla, justamente cuando mi primo entraba por la puerta, vestía todo de negro, su cabello cobrizo se encontraba despeinado y cuando sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mi sonrió.

―Hola mamá ―saludó y besó a Esme en la mejilla.

―Hola pequeña ―dijo dándome un beso el cual hizo que me sonrojara tontamente.

―Hola.

Todos se sumergieron en una conversación, pero la verdad era que no estaba prestando atención, aún podía sentir los labios de Edward en mi mejilla y su olor se había quedado impregnado en mi nariz.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esa clase de pensamientos.

―Y entonces pequeña Bella ¿dejaste un novio en Forks? ―preguntó Emmett.

Carraspeé nerviosa y vi que todos estaban esperando por una respuesta, incluso Edward tenía una mirada curiosa.

―Yo…mmm... no ―respondí.

―De acuerdo, dejen a Bella tranquila. Cariño, no tienes por qué responder sus preguntas si no quieres ―dijo consoladoramente Esme.

Se levantó de la silla y volvió a la cocina.

Minutos después Emmett y Jasper se levantaron también dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

―¿Qué tal tu día? ―preguntó.

―Me creerías si te digo que recién está empezando.

―Lo entiendo ―comento riéndose.

Había algo en la risa de Edward que causaba que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

Esme volvió a entrar y decidí ayudarla, necesitaba dejar de pensar en mi primo de ese modo.

Estuvimos trabajando en silencio hasta que nos sentamos a comer, igual que la noche anterior me senté al lado de Edward, nuestros muslos se rozaban. Tragué saliva con fuerza e hice todo lo posible para ignorar las ganas de colocar mis manos en su pierna.

¡Estaba volviéndome loca! ¡Somos primos! ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

No hablé en el resto de la comida y Esme me dirigió una mirada preocupada. Una vez terminamos de comer me ofrecí a lavar los platos, cuando Edward se ofreció a ayudarme le respondí que no me importaba hacer todo el trabajo yo sola.

Iba a protestar cuando Esme le dijo que ya era hora de volver al trabajo.

Antes de que se fueran Esme le recordó que el fin de semana haría una fiesta para darme la bienvenida.

Esa tarde algunas cosas cambiaron.

xxx

Después que los chicos se fueron, Esme me pidió que la acompañara al Jardín, sacamos unas sillas y una jarra con jugo de limón mientras hablábamos de todo un poco. Estar con Esme, me hacía sentir esperanzas porque de algún modo ya no estaba sola, tenía a mis tíos y primo. Tenía una nueva familia cuando justamente pensaba que lo había perdido todo.

―¿Te gusta escuchar música? ―preguntó Esme.

―Me fascina.

―¿Qué tipo de música?

―Me encanta el rock, pero también escucho otros géneros.

―Entonces, ya se cual será mi regalo de bienvenida.

―No tienes que regalarme nada Esme, de verdad ―protesté apenada.

―Pero quiero hacerlo y no se diga nada más ―dio por terminado el tema.

Después de estar un rato más en el jardín escuchando el agradable sonido del agua corriendo a través de las piedras del rio que quedaba cerca, el canto de los pájaros y amando el sol en mi rostro, Esme me dijo que podía subir a ducharme mientras ella preparaba la cena. Fui a mi habitación, saqué un conjunto de short y blusa del closet. Me metí a duchar, mientras analizaba como había ido el día, esperaba que la felicidad no acabara pronto, porque siempre que a las personas le sucedían cosas buenas; algo arruinaba esa felicidad.

Después de vestirme, bajé nuevamente a la cocina para ayudar a Esme. Cuándo el señor Carlisle nos encontró juntas hablando sonrió emocionado, pero no comento nada al respecto, nos dio un beso cariñoso en la frente y se marchó escaleras arribas. Creo que ambos estaban felices de haberme encontrado y más si tenían tanto tiempo buscándome.

Edward subió directo a su habitación para luego bajar a cenar con nosotros. Esa noche, Esme fue la encargada de dar las gracias a Dios en la mesa. Después procedimos a comer el pescado frito y el arroz, la comida estaba deliciosa.

Mientras comíamos, sonó el timbre de la casa y los señores Cullen se vieron extrañados, al parecer no esperaban visita. Carlisle se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa para ir a ver quién era. Segundos después, entraban a la cocina dos chicas hermosas. Una era alta, rubia de ojos azules, con un hermoso cabello amarillo que le llegaba a la cintura y la otra, era bajita, morena con ojos marrones, el cabello negro liso a la altura de los hombros.

―Buenas tardes tía ―saludó la rubia y besó la mejilla de Esme.

―Buenas tardes chicas ―respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La pelinegra también se acercó a saludarla.

Ambas chicas parecieron reparar en mi presencia y dejaron de sonreír.

―Alice, Rosalie, les presento a mi sobrina Bella, ella es la prima de Edward ―explicó ante la mirada atónita de las chicas.

―¡La encontraste! ―exclamó la rubia.

―Ella nos encontró, pero no queremos hablar de temas triste, únanse a nosotros ―pidió.

―Ya comimos tía Esme ―respondió la pelinegra ― Si no les molesta, ¿podemos ir a ver la televisor?

―Claro que no, están en su casa ―dijo el señor Carlisle

Después que ellas se retiraron continuamos comiendo en silencio, algo dentro de mí me decía que las cosas estaban por cambiar. Se notaba que las noticas no le habían caído bien a ningunas de las dos chicas. Ahora lo que no entendía era el por qué.

―Cariño, puedes ir con las chicas, está noche yo me encargo de lavar los platos.

―Pero Esme…

―Tranquila, ve ―me animó.

Y fue así, como mi propia tía me lanzó a los leones o a las víboras.

Con pasos tímidos fui a la sala en dónde estaban las chicas riendo sobre algo que pasaban en la televisor, cuando se fijaron en mí dejaron de reír y la pelinegra le susurró algo a la rubia.

―Siéntate con nosotras prima ―dijo la rubia, algo en su voz me hizo desconfiar.

Me senté en el sillón que quedaba cerca del plasma, alejada de ambas.

―Mi nombre es Alice y ella es Rosalie ¿Tú cómo te llamas? ―preguntó la pelinegra.

―Isabella.

―¿Es cierto que tu padre se mató en un accidente? ―preguntó Rosalie.

―Sí ―respondí bajito.

―Es una lástima.

―¿Qué es una lástima? ―pregunté confundida.

―Ya sabes, quedar huérfana ―dijo con desdén.

―Mmmm.

―Pero bueno, tampoco perdiste tiempo, viniste a Phoenix y ahora tienes una familia que además es rica.

―No te sigo Alice.

―Por favor, no tienes que fingir con nosotras, ambas conocemos a las de tu clase, te la das de víctima, pero eres una aprovechada o ¿Vas a negarnos que no viniste a reclamar la herencia que tu madre no pudo porque huyo con tu padre cuando tus abuelos le dieron la espalda? ―las palabras de Rosalie eran duras, llenas de desprecios y malintencionadas.

Era más que obvio que ellas conocían mi historia mejor que yo.

―Ustedes no me conocen.

―Y tampoco queremos hacerlo.

Ambas volvieron a ver la pantalla ignorándome, trate de no llorar delante de ellas y con la poco dignidad que me quedaba corrí escaleras arriba. Llegando al segundo piso choqué con algo duro y antes de caer, dos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron contra su pecho.

―Yo… lo siento ―tartamudeé tratando de separarme, podía sentir mis ojos empezar aguarse.

―¿Está todo bien pequeña? ―preguntó Edward.

Me separé despacio de su cuerpo y subí mi mirada a sus ojos.

―Sí

―¿Segura?

―Completamente

Antes de que él pudiera responder corrí a mi cuarto sin cerrar la puerta, me tiré en la cama y empecé a llorar. Estaba triste porque ellas me habían hecho recordar el dolor que sentí al perder a mis padres y todas las cosas que habían dicho sobre mí sin conocerme me lastimaron, eran unas arpías.

No entendía como delante de Esme parecían niñas buenas y educadas, cuando en realidad eran unas víboras disfrazadas de oveja. Nunca había odiado a nadie, pero sentí que podía odiarlas a ellas.

Sentí a alguien acariciar mi cabello con delicadeza y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me senté en la cama ante la atenta mirada de mi primo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ―pregunté limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

―Quería saber si estabas bien ―respondió. Acercó su mano derecha a mi rostro y limpió con delicadeza mis lágrimas.

Podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza.

―No dejes que Alice y Rosalie te intimiden ―comentó.

―No sé de qué hablas ―respondí con indiferencia.

Edward colocó una mano en mi cuello para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

―Conozco a mis primas y sé que no son las personas más amables, a veces son demasiado caprichosas. Lo que sea que te hayan dicho no les de importancia, se sienten amenazadas.

Podía sentir su mano fuerte y cálida en mi cuello enviando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo impidiéndome pensar o hablar.

―¿Amenazadas?

―Sí, ellas siempre quieren ser el centro de atención y el que tu hayas aparecido de manera inesperada les molesta. La atención de Esme ya no estará puesta en ellas, sino en ti, su sobrina de sangre ―explicó haciendo círculos con su pulgar en mi piel.

―No parecen necesitar atención.

―Pero es así

Me acerqué despacio y lo abracé fuerte.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada, sino decirte la verdad pequeña. Dejó de acariciarme y se separó.

―Puedes dejarme sola por favor ―pedí.

―Claro.

Se levantó de la cama y besó mi mejilla antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me quité la ropa colocándome el pijama, me cepillé los dientes y peiné mi cabello. Ver la hora en el reloj me confirmó que todos deberían estar durmiendo, así que me acurruqué entre las sabanas dispuesta a conciliar el sueño.

El escenario cambió completamente y ya no estaba en Phoenix, si no de regreso a mi hogar, estaba en la cocina preparando lasaña. Podía verme a cada rato mirar el reloj, pero algo había cambiado, todo se había oscurecido y yo estaba corriendo por el bosque buscando con desesperación algo hasta que tropecé y caí al suelo. Intenté levantarme cuando vi con que me había tropezado, Charlie estaba cubierto de sangre y gusanos salían por sus ojos, boca y oído.

Desperté gritando en la oscuridad.

Segundos después la luz estaba siendo encendida y un Edward con semblante preocupado me miraba asustado.

―¿Estás bien? ― preguntó desde la puerta.

―Sí, solo fue una pesadilla.

Asintió, apagó la luz y escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Volví a recostarme dispuesta a dormir, pero sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado, iba a gritar cuando susurró.

―Hazte a un lado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Vine hacerte compañía.

―No es necesario Edward ―protesté.

―Vamos pequeña, no voy a comerte ―bromeó.

Me hice a un lado y lo sentí meterse debajo del cobertor.

―Voltéate ―pidió

Hice lo que me había dicho y sentí un brazo protector rodearme. Podía sentir su cuerpo duro contra el mío.

No estaba segura si podía conciliar el suelo si Edward seguía apretujándome y mi corazón tampoco quería colaborar latiendo con fuerza.

―Buenas noches pequeña ―murmuró.

―Buenas noches Edward ―susurré.

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí con mi primo.

* * *

**De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha tenido la historia, por agregarla a alertas, favoritos y dejar RR.**

**Un poco más de acercamiento entre nuestros chicos ^^**

**Gracias a mi Yoimi por betear el capítulo**

**Besos!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.**

_**Advertencia: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

_Y una casa no es un hogar__  
__Cuando hay nadie all__í__ para abrazarte fuerte__  
__Y no hay nadie all__í__ tu puedes desear buenas noches__._

**CAP****Í****TULO III**

_**Los seres humanos solemos ser masoquista porque lo imposible es lo que m****á****s nos atrae.**_

Cuando desperté al día siguiente Edward no estaba a mi lado, di vuelta entre las sabanas embriagándome de su masculino olor, él era tan hermoso y apuesto, hundí mi cara en la almohada al recordar cómo me había abrigado entre sus brazos hasta quedarme dormida. Había sido tan amable y desinteresado, dándome su compañía y consuelo sin presionarme para obtener información.

Sin embargo esa misma tarde mientras cenábamos desee que Edward no se fuera colado en mi habitación, su actitud había cambiado; me sonreía de manera forzada y hablaba conmigo cuando estaban sus padres en la misma habitación. No pude evitar sentirme triste, porque Edward estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien y pensé que de verdad él se preocupaba por mí pero la realidad explotó dándome en la cara.

Y así fueron pasando más días,

Las víboras de Rosalie y Alice habían venido varias veces, evitaba quedarme en la misma habitación que ellas porque al principio me habían tomado por sorpresa pero no permitiría que mancharan la memoria de mis padres o me insultaran sin conocerme. Si querían conocerme molesta lo harían y no sería para nada agradable, mi mejor amiga Tanya me había enseñado a valerme por mi misma.

Sin embargo yo no sería la que empezaría una discusión o una pelea y después de cenar subía a mi habitación con cualquier excusa, Esme sabía que pasaba algo pero no me presionaba para que le contara la verdad y se lo agradecía, nunca me había gustado contarle mis problemas a las demás personas porque no todos eran lo que aparentaban.

Tampoco me gustaba ser débil, nunca había tenido a nadie que me defendiera y no lo necesitaba ahora.

Esme quería realizar una fiesta para que sus familiares y amistades más allegadas me conocieran y dieran la bienvenida. No estaba feliz pero agradecí el intento por hacerme sentir en casa. Así que el día viernes en la mañana me despertó temprano porque necesitábamos ir al centro comercial a comprar las cosas para la dichosa fiesta. No recordaba haber tenido una fiesta nunca antes, pero en los álbumes familiares aparecían fotos de mis tres primeros años, pero como todo lo demás después de la muerte de mi madre acabó.

No estaba segura si me gustaría ir de compras, pero había sido bastante divertido y además había podido dejar de pensar en mi primo. Primero Esme me había llevado a las boutiques para comprar un vestido. Dejé que ella lo eligiera porque era la experta en el tema. Las señoras de las tiendas nos mostraron muchos modelos, pero si no eran demasiado ostentosos eran muy sencillos.

Estaba empezando a impacientarme cuando gritó que había encontrado el perfecto. Era un vestido rosado strapless con un lazo debajo del busto, llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y tenía flores de encaje en la parte inferior. Entre en uno de los probadores y me lo puse, me había encantado porque la tela era suave y se moldeaba a mi cuerpo. En esa misma tienda compramos unas sandalias fucsias con un tacón de cinco centímetros.

Después fuimos a comprar cosas para decorar, comidas, ingredientes para el postre, CD's y Esme dijo que quería darme mi primer regalo.

—No es necesario —Intenté protestar. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas me dieran regalos.

—Bella para mi será un placer, déjame hacerlo —respondió mirándome fijamente.

Asentí para complacerla, estaba empezando a convertirme en una blanda y no me gustaba. Me llevó a una tienda de celulares para comprarme uno, escogimos un equipo con acceso a internet, correo electrónico, twitter y otras redes sociales, tenía una excelente cámara, una memoria de gran capacidad y buena recepción de señal.

Cuando íbamos de regreso a la casa agregó el número de Carlisle, Edward y el de ella en el celular. Ayude a bajar los paquetes del carro y a llevarlos a la cocina, después lleve el vestido al cuarto, lo colgué en un gancho para que no se arrugara.

Me cambie por una ropa cómoda y baje para ayudarla.

—Lo primero que haremos será la torta de chocolate —dijo Esme.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si

— ¿Dime en qué puedo ayudarte? —pregunte entusiasmada.

Buscamos las tazas, envases, batidora y los ingredientes para la torta. Después de mezclar los ingredientes metimos la mezcla en el horno. Después hicimos ponquecitos. Estaba impresionada por lo buena que era Esme cocinando.

En la noche cuando llegaron Carlisle y Edward, se nos unieron para ayudarnos a cocinar los pasapalos, estaba terriblemente agotada cuando nos sentamos a cenar. Sin embargo después que nuestras pansas quedaron llenas, fuimos a la sala para decorar. Esme no quería estar corriendo mañana a última hora.

Tomamos la mesa del comedor y las trasladamos a una esquina del salón en donde iría la torta y pasapalos, el señor Cullen trajo otra mesa más pequeña en dónde pondrían los regalos los invitados. Estaba segura que era una exageración pero me encogí de hombros.

Colgaron un letrero donde decía _Bienvenida Isabella Swan_

Barrimos y limpiamos antes de poder irnos a dormir finalmente, cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo iban hacer las dos de la mañana.

Esa noche soñé con mamá, estaba vestida de blanco y unas alas grandes salían de su espalda, ella sonreía, pero nunca habló.

.

.

A las diez de la mañana Esme me despertó para que fuera a ducharme y bajara a desayunar en familia. Refunfuñe hasta que baje al comedor ante la divertida mirada de los Cullen. Mi tía me llevó a una peluquería para que me secaran el cabello y maquillaran. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo me gusto como me veía, inclusive creo que estaba hermosa. No me consideraba fea, pero no solía destacar ante el resto de mis compañeras de clases.

Creí que Esme pensaba que estábamos en otra época cuando mando a mi primo para que me acompañara a bajar por las escaleras, era realmente un poco vergonzoso. Edward tocó la puerta antes de entrar, mi boca se abrió sorprendida, vestía con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris. Desvié la mirada cuándo nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Y por primera vez desde que había llegado me pregunte porque Dios me lo había puesto como primo, era una tortura no poder verlo sin sentirme mal.

Me regañe mentalmente antes de dar un paso en su dirección, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, deteniéndose un tiempo en mis piernas. Negó con la cabeza disgustado y me ofreció su mano, la cual tome demasiado entusiasmada. Cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron sentí mi piel hormiguear, mis piernas temblaron y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Enredo su brazo con el mío en un gesto antiguo y caballeroso.

—No dejes que me caiga —pedí, en realidad más por su presencia que por las personas que estarían esperando por mí abajo.

Aunque eso también me alteraba un poco.

—Nunca —respondió con sinceridad. —Por cierto te ves realmente hermosa —susurro muy cerca de mi oído causando que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

—Tú también te ves muy guapo

—Bella respecto a lo que paso…

—Edward no tienes por qué darme explicaciones enserio —interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que rompiera la burbuja en las que estábamos envueltos, no estaba preparada para escuchar por qué había cambiado conmigo.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Pero deseo dártelas —insistió

¿Cuándo llegaríamos a las escaleras? ¿Por qué el camino parecía interminable? Sabía que no debía ponerme tacones.

Respire aliviada cuando llegamos al primer piso pero aún faltaba.

—No quiero oírlas

—Un días te las daré así tenga que amarrarte a una silla para que me escuches —afirmó.

Lo mire sorprendida ¿Quién era este Edward? ¿Y por qué insistía tanto el tema? ¿Qué más quería?

Suspire aliviada cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras, aunque me hubiera gustado salir corriendo cuando escuche el murmullo de las personas y ninguna cara conocida.

—No tienes que estar nerviosa pequeña, veras que le caerás bien a todos —comentó

Lo mire y sonreí, tratando de darle una sonrisa creíble. No creía en lo que había dicho por la sencilla razón que durante estos quince años que había vivido en Forks las personas preferían no hablarme así que las cosas no tendrían por qué ser diferente ahora, incluso si era sobrina de Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

A mi parecer eran la típica familia perfecta, Carlisle era pediatra en una clínica importante, Esme era profesora de piano y Edward era el hijo perfectamente educado y trabajaba como abogado.

No encajaría, aunque Esme quisiera inscribirme en uno de los mejore institutos de la ciudad, solo de pensarlo hacía que me pusiera ansiosa, sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Esme remplazó la mano de mi primo y me arme de valor cuando me llevó por todo el lugar para presentarme a sus primos, a tíos lejanos, a la familia de Carlisle y amigos cercanos. Algunos habían sido amables diciéndome que no podían perderse la fiesta de bienvenida porque se morían por conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia. Mientras que otros simplemente sonrieron con hipocresía, creo que mi tía era demasiado buena o ingenua para notar la diferencia.

Definitivamente mis invitados favoritos fueron los padres de Carlisle, una pareja mayor encantadora, inmediatamente me hicieron que los llamara abuelos y fue imposible negarme a la petición, no cuando me miraban con ternura y cariño. Además nunca había conocido a los míos.

Entonces descubrí que Dios estaba dándome una segunda oportunidad.

Para mi desgracia conocí a los padres de Rosalie y Alice, había sido una sorpresa descubrir que eran hermanas, la rubia tenía 17 y la pelirroja 16 recién cumplidos. Ambos eran rubios y por sus sonrisas supe que estaban fingiendo que les caía bien, me aleje de la señora cuando intento sobar mi cabello. Lo peor había sido cuando empezaron hacer preguntas de mis padres, Esme se había disculpado inmediatamente y me había llevado a otro grupo en dónde estaban los amigos de Edward; Emmett y Jasper.

Al verme ambos me abrazaron con entusiasmo

—Hola de nuevo pequeña —Saludo Emmett con una cerveza en la mano

—Hola grandote

— ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? —Preguntó interesado.

Me acerque a su oído para que nadie pudiera escucharnos.

—Aburrida —respondí

—Te entiendo —susurro siguiéndome el juego

La verdad era que Emmett me caía muy bien, además era divertido.

—Ven, vamos a cambiar eso ahora mismo —me ofreció su mano para que la tomará

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

En vez de responderme, me guio al equipo de música, presiono el botón de play, y empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida, pero que no había escuchado nunca. Camino al centro de la pista y empezó a moverse al compás de la música.

Me reí con fuerza, algunos de los invitados posaron su mirada en nosotros.

—Ven hermosa, es tu fiesta —alentó sonriendo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero decidí que no me haría daño seguirle la corriente y empecé a imitar sus movimientos. Cuando la canción cambión por otra más rápida Emmett me tomó de la cintura para bailar.

Al terminar la canción estaba riendo y sonrojada.

—Gracias.

—Siempre que quieras —respondió y me guiño un ojo con complicidad.

Regresamos con el grupo donde estaba Jasper

—Bella cariño te presentó a James, Alec y Ben, amigos de la preparatoria. James era un hombre alto, rubio y una sonrisa coqueta adornaba sus rasgos, estiro su mano para presentarse reteniéndola un poco más de lo necesario. Alec era moreno, de cabello castaño y parecía el más serio de los tres, me dio un asentimiento como saludo. Y Ben, parecía bastante tímido, llevaba gafas, el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y era el más bajito de los tres.

—Un placer —dije.

Esme regresó a buscarme y me llevo a otro grupo dónde se encontraban Carlisle y Edward con un señor mayor y una rubia que estaba colgada del brazo de mi primo.

Ambos parecían estar agusto con la cercanía, fingí una sonrisa ignorando la sensación amarga que se produjo en mi estómago.

—Bella —saludo Carlisle — ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? —preguntó

—Muy bien Carlisle, gracias.

—No tienes que agradecernos nada cariño, mira quiero presentarte a alguien que quiere conocerte, él es mi amigo Eleazar, el director del instituto dónde empezaras a ver las clases el mes próximo.

El señor Eleazar era bajo, de tez oscura con un gracioso bigote negro, cabello canoso y ojos amables. Estrecho mi mano en un fuerte apretón.

—Bienvenida —dijo con una sonrisa amable —Estaré encantado de tenerte en el instituto el mes que viene, he visto tus notas y son bastante buenas.

—Gracias

—Quiero presentarte a mi hija Irina, ella también es profesora pero de los de último año.

Irina era rubia, alta y hermosa, pero me cayó mal y al parecer fue mutuo porque alzo una ceja con arrogancia cuando me ofreció su mano para presentarse. Me hubiera encantado tener una excusa para no estrechársela pero cuando no se me ocurrió algo creíble correspondí a su saludo.

—Es un placer —dijo

—Lo mismo digo

Cuando soltó mi mano volvió a colgarse del cuello de mi primo apretando sus grandes pechos a su torso. Edward me sonrió pero no le correspondí.

—Si me disculpan me retiro, muero de sed

Fui a la cocina porque de verdad quería tomar refresco aunque desearía tener la edad suficiente como para tomar cerveza. Vi al chico rubio que me había presentado Emmett buscando una cerveza en el refrigerador pero cuando me vio sonrió.

—Hola de nuevo Bella.

—Hola —respondí aburrida.

—Entonces ¿qué edad tienes? —Pregunto con una sonrisa que me produjo escalofríos.

—15

—Te ves mayor.

Sonreí y camine hacia la encimera para alcanzar en la repisa de arriba un vaso, cuando sentí el cuerpo de James presionándome con fuerza.

—Yo lo alcanzó —comentó

Estiro su mano derecha para alcanzar el vaso presionando más nuestros cuerpos, quería empujarlo, pero me mantuve inmóvil mientras él colocaba el vaso en mis manos.

—Gracias pero de verdad no era necesario, yo pude hacerlo –dije molesta.

Odiaba que me tratara con tanta confianza, él no me caía bien.

—No fue ninguna molestia hermosa, mereces ser consentida, incluso si solo necesitas alcanzar un vaso —respondió

Cuando se separó finalmente respire aliviada.

—James, Emmett está buscándote —escuche la voz de Edward

—Nos vemos después hermosa.

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mi mientras abría la nevera, sacaba el refresco y vertía el contenido en el vaso. Cuando termine de servirme camine hacia la sala, pero antes de salir sentí que me tomaba del brazo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó serio

— ¿El qué?

—Ya sabes, tú hablando con James

—Edward él estaba preguntándome cosas de Forks —Mentí

—James no es de fiar pequeña —advirtió

—Gracias por la advertencia primo.

Me solté de su abrazo y fui al sofá donde estaban sentados Emmett y Jasper. Mi humor mejoro cuando Alice y Rosalie entraron con el mismo modelo de vestido pero en diferentes colores, uno azul oscuro y el otro verde botella. El vestido era hermoso pero que las dos estuvieran vestidas iguales era divertido y patético. Ambas caminaron con arrogancia hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

—Hola Jazzy —saludo Alice a Jasper.

—Hola Emmi —Saludo Rose a Emmett

—Hola chicas —respondieron al unísono

—Hola revoltosa —saludo Rosalie mirándome con burla.

—Perra —escupí levantándome del sofá

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto visiblemente enojada.

Antes de que ella se me acercara Emmett se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se interpuso entre nosotras.

—Es mejor que se vayan a otro sitio

—Pero Emmi tú viste como me ha llamado.

—Tú has empezado, ahora váyanse antes de que deje que Isabella te golpe.

—No le tengo miedo —dijo con rabia

Iba a quitar el cuerpo de Emmett en ese momento, pero Jasper me tomó del brazo impidiéndolo.

—Vamos Rose —dijo Alice

Ambas se marcharon hablando entre ellas, sentí a los chicos relajarse y volverse a sentar, me uní a ellos riéndome con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

—Nada —respondí

La verdad era que había sido demasiado divertido.

Cuando los invitados empezaron a irse me sentí emocionada, no debía seguir fingiendo una sonrisa cada vez que alguien se acercaba para preguntarme por mi familia o si me gustaba Phoenix. Odiaba la atención y más cuando era hipócrita, muchos de los que habían venido era porque querían cotillear y fingir que se preocupaban por mí.

Cuando la última persona se fue, me senté en el sofá, me descalce y suspire aliviada.

— ¿Demasiada presión? —pregunto Esme sentándose a mi lado.

—No quiero que tengan una mala impresión de mí o piensen que soy una mal agradecida —respondí

—Está bien cariño de verdad, puedo entenderlo.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, sabemos que no es fácil estar con demasiada personas que no conoces

De pronto empezó a escucharse una melodía suave, voltee y vi a Edward sentado en el hermoso piano de cola negro, estaba concentrado tocando las teclas. Volteo a verme y guiño un ojo.

Sentí la melodía envolverme trasladándome a otro lugar.

Cuando finalizó la música me sentía relajada, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y escondí mi cabeza en el hombro de Esme.

— ¿Ya quieres dormir cariño? —Preguntó con ternura

—Estoy bien

— ¡Qué bien! Hora de abrir los regalos.

Carlisle rodo la mesa para que quedara frente a mí, había muchos paquetes. De verdad estaba sorprendida.

Esme me dijo que abriera primero el de ellos, era un equipo de música negro con grandes cornetas y un ipod.

—Gracias

Después abrí el de Edward, un libro de vampiros, el cual ame.

Emmett y Jasper me regalaron entre ambos una cámara fotográfica rosada. Eran tan lindos.

Lo demás había sido ropas, música y zapatos.

Tomé las manos de Esme en la mías

—Gracias por el maravilloso día que me han dado, ha sido muy especial, no sé cómo agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Mi última fiesta fue cuando tenía tres años de edad y no la recuerdo, Charlie había estado ocupado en otras cosas más importantes.

— ¡Oh cariño! ¡Lo lamento mucho de verdad! —dijo abrazándome y llorando nuevamente

—No quiero que estés triste Esme, mi padre fue un gran hombre pero no salió adelante después de la muerte de mi mamá.

—No estoy triste cariño, al contrario estoy feliz de haberte encontrado y de que estés con nosotros, no tienes idea cuanto pedí a Dios para que aparecieran, fue realmente difícil enterarnos de la muerte de mi hermana y su esposo, pero te tenemos a ti y es lo más importante ahora.

Entonces entendí que Esme era fuerte y valiente porque a pesar de que había perdido a su hermana estaba apoyándome y dándome consuelo.

Una perdida nunca era lo suficientemente llorada.

Estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que debí quedarme dormida porque cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba en brazos, intente abrir mis parpados y vi a Edward.

—Duerme —susurro.

Cerré nuevamente los ojos y me dormí.

.

.

Los días siguientes empezaron a pasar con lentitud pero cada uno de ellos marcó mi nueva vida. Por primera vez me sentía plena, querida y feliz. La relación con mis tíos era increíble, divertida y amorosa. Con Edward, las cosas habían mejorado, desde mi fiesta de bienvenida volvió a hablarme, veíamos tv, películas o charlábamos de cualquier cosa hasta que uno de los dos le daba sueño y empezaban a cerrarse nuestros ojos.

Mi primo tenía 23 años pero se comportaba como un crío, amaba ver los Simpson después de cenar, contar horribles chistes que únicamente a él le divertían y amaba las gomitas en forma de osito. Una noche, me prometió enseñarme a tocar el piano y estaba esperando ese momento con ansias.

Había descubierto que tenía una especie enamoramiento por Edward, sentía mi corazón latir emocionado cuando nuestras manos se rozaban, cuando me saludaba con un abrazo o besaba mi mejilla, como nunca antes me había pasado con alguien. Solo disimulaba una sonrisa, no quería que ellos se enteraran.

La noche del viernes Carlisle llevo a Esme a cenar en un lujoso restaurant mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en la casa viendo películas, comiendo palomitas de maíz y tomando refrescos. Cuándo se fueron, ya tenía puesta mi ropa de dormir y estaba sentada en el sofá.

La noche había sido divertida, me encantaba tener un primo con quién pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de cosas divertidas.

A las 11 pm llamó Esme para decirnos que no volverían sino hasta el día siguiente, el auto se había averiado y no querían regresar a esas horas con una grúa.

Edward me pasó el teléfono antes de colgar

—Cariño está noche tienes que quedarte con Edward, nosotros no podemos ir, regresaremos mañana temprano, cierren las puertas y ventanas bien.

—Pero ¿Están bien? —pregunte preocupada

—Si cariño —Aseguró

Suspire más tranquila.

—Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando colgué el teléfono no podía dejar de pensar en que me quedaría en la casa únicamente con mi primo, las mariposas se apoderaron de mi estómago.

Edward debió de notar mi cara de preocupación e interpretar que estaba asustada porque tomó mi mandíbula con delicadeza para que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

—Estaremos bien ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo sé —susurre

Quitamos la película, limpiamos los envases que habíamos utilizado, apagamos las luces de la sala y subimos en silencio a nuestras habitaciones. Pero antes de poner mi mano sobre la manija de la puerta su mano jaló mi brazo para detenerme.

o.O

**De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha tenido la historia, por agregarla a alertas, favoritos y dejar RR.**

**¿Qué creen q pase entre estos dos?**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.**

_**Advertencia: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

_******CAP****Í****TULO IV**_

_** No importa cuántas veces intentes lastimarme, siempre seré más fuerte porque la vida me ha preparado para ello.**_

_Pero antes de poner mi mano sobre la manija de la puerta su mano jaló mi brazo para detenerme._

—Bella —Murmuró

— ¿Qué? —pregunté en voz baja sin voltearme a verlo.

—Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo está noche, para hacerte compañía —Preguntó

Por un momento pensé que estaba nervioso por la forma en que se le había trabado las palabras para proponerme quedarse en mi habitación, pero la idea era tonta, no había razón para que estuviera nervioso.

—mm... No lo sé Edward…

— ¡Oh vamos pequeña! Ni que fuera la primera vez —bromeo.

Aún recordaba aquella fantástica noche, cuando había dormido acurrucada a su cuerpo, envuelta en su olor pero no quería que él volviera a tratarme diferente y se portara de manera distante, habíamos forzado un lazo de amistad fuerte que no deseaba que se rompiera.

—De verdad que no creo que sea buena idea, la última vez…

Antes de que siguiera diciendo algo, colocó su dedo encima de mis labios para silenciarlos.

—La última vez fue totalmente mi error, sé que reaccione como un idiota al día siguiente y son cosas que nunca podré explicarte.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte quitando sus dedos de mis labios

— ¿Vas a querer que me quede contigo está noche sí o no? —pregunto perdiendo la paciencia. Imagine que se estaba conteniendo para no tomarme de los hombros y zarandearme, era más de la media noche, ambos estábamos que nos caímos del sueño, mientras que yo seguía discutiendo y perdiendo el tiempo ¡Al diablo!

Iba aceptar su invitación, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Si al día siguiente se comportaba nuevamente como un idiota iba a encararlo y decírselo.

—De acuerdo señor malhumorado, voy a cambiarme —dije. Después corrí dentro de mi habitación con piernas temblorosas. Una vez en el baño cepille mis dientes con fuerza, peine mis cabellos y me metí entre las sabanas tratando de regular mi respiración antes de que él llegara. No quería que Edward se diera cuenta cuánto me afectaba su presencia.

Edward entró en la habitación vistiendo únicamente con unos shorts negros de algodón y su torso descubierto. Su piel era blanca y no tenía vellos en el pecho, tenía los abdominales marcados y quise tocarlos. _Esto estaba tan mal, no podía siquiera tener pensamientos pecaminosos por mi primo, era pecado, era prohibido._

Mi mente y mi conciencia estaban discutiendo, mientras una babeaba por el hombre que estaba en mi habitación mirándome fijamente, la otra me recordaba que era mi primo constantemente, aunque esta última no estaba ganando.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó. Tomó el otro lado de las sabanas para meterse debajo de ellas. Podía sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío que había empezado a hiperventilar y mi estúpido corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.

— Cl-aro —tartamudee

Me pasó un audífono y lo mire extrañada

—No estoy seguro si coincide con tus gustos musicales, pero nos arriesgaremos —comentó haciendo referencia a nuestra conversación por mi música favorita.

Me coloqué el aparatico que me había dado en el oído izquierdo e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una melodía suave, muy parecida a la que él había interpretado en el piano la noche de mi fiesta de bienvenida.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse al mismo tiempo que él me acercaba más a su cuerpo y colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho, por mi parte rodee su cadera con mi mano.

Nuestra piel estaba caliente, exactamente como me sentía.

Podía sentir su corazón latir rápido y por primera vez me pregunte si él sentía lo mismo que empezaba a sentir yo, si sentía esa atracción prohibida.

Segundos después me dormí con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. Una parte de mi sabía que estaba mal pero no le di demasiada importancia.

.

.

—Bella —Escuchaba mi nombre lejos… —Bella

Me di la vuelta para acurrucarme más en la cama y escondí mi rostro debajo de la almohada para no escuchar la persona que quería despertarme de mi apreciado sueño.

—Pequeña si no te despiertas voy hacerte cosquillas —Amenazo la voz de Edward. Esperen un momento ¿Edward?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al mismo tiempo que abría mis ojos.

—Sabía que te despertarías —Comentó riéndose.

Era un tonto, un tonto muy lindo.

—Idiota —respondí de mal humor.

En realidad estaba fingiendo un poco, me gustaba como se veía está mañana, su cabello cobrizo lucía más despeinado y sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente.

—Te ves adorable despeinada —dijo acariciando mi mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano. Me tense inmediatamente causando que él bajara su mano.

—Lo siento.

—mmm —Carraspee nerviosa — ¿Ya llegaron Esme y Carlisle? —pregunté. Restregué mis ojos para alejar el sueño y me senté en la cama.

—Acaban de llamar para ver como habíamos pasado la noche, en media hora deben estar llegando.

—De acuerdo.

Salte de la cama ante la divertida mirada de Edward, corrí al baño para ducharme y arreglarme antes de que llegaran mis tíos y me encontraran en mi habitación con mi primo, no creía que ellos pensaran que estábamos haciendo algo malo, pero tampoco estaba tan segura.

Veinte minutos después entre en la cocina de buen humor, mi primo estaba en la mesa del comedor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Los cubiertos quieren asesinarte y armaron un plan maquiavélico con los cucharones? —Bromee

—Ja, ja, ja… No es para nada gracioso Bella, mis padres están por llegar, cansados por haber dormido en un hotel, con hambre y no tengo ni puta idea como prender la cocina, soy patético —dijo preocupado.

La verdad era que se veía adorable refunfuñando.

— ¡Oh vamos! no es el fin del mundo, yo voy ayudarte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Sabes cocinar? Porque si es así prometo ser tu esclavo durante el tiempo que quieras.

Me reí de su oferta.

—Vamos

Como no teníamos mucho tiempo para preparar algo más elaborado, hicimos panqueques y jugo de naranja. La verdad era que yo me había encargado de todo mientras Edward me veía.

Estábamos colocando la mesa en el preciso momento que Esme y Carlisle entraban en la casa. Podíamos escuchar sus pasos en la sala.

— ¿Bella? ¿Edward? —Gritó Esme

—Aquí mamá

— ¡Oh ahí están! —dijo Carlisle

—Mamá, papá llegaron justo a tiempo para desayunar —dijo Edward. Volteo a verme y me guiño un ojo

Ellos tomaron asientos un poco desconfiados, escondí una sonrisa con una tos.

Edward se ofreció a lavar los platos y yo a secarlos para que ellos pudieran descansar.

—Gracias —comentó Edward cuando sus padres ya habían subido a la habitación.

—No hay problema.

Después de dejar todo limpio en la cocina cada quién subió a su habitación, decidí que era hora de estrenar el regalo que me habían dado mis tíos, enchufe el equipo de sonido a la corriente y busque entre los Cd que me habían regalado uno que me gustará.

Sonreí al encontrar uno de RBD, no era uno de mis grupos favoritos pero muchas de sus canciones me gustaban. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación para que el ruido no los molestara y subí el volumen. Podía sentir la música apoderarse de mi cuerpo, tome el control y lo utilice como micrófono al mismo tiempo que empezaba a cantar con entusiasmo. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin poder hacerlo y era liberador.

Cuando termino de sonar el primer cd me desplome sobre la cama agitada, escuche como alguien aplaudía con entusiasmo, al voltear tape mis ojos con ambas manos.

—Así que eres toda una chica Rebelde —comentó

Tome una de las almohadas y se la lance, él la detuvo antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

—Cállate —gruñí

Él salió riendo con fuerza de la habitación.

El resto de la tarde fue perezosa, los Cullen pidieron pizza y después de comer, cada uno subió a su habitación. Esa noche al dormir extrañe su cuerpo y el sentimiento me supo amargo.

El día domingo nos levantamos bastante tarde, bajamos a comer casi al mediodía, después todos fuimos a la sala para ver películas, justamente cuando sonaba el timbre.

—Hola tíos —saludo la voz chillona de Rosalie

—Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Alice? —preguntó mi tía extrañada.

—Está un poco indispuesta tía —respondió. Se sentó en el mismo sofá donde estábamos Edward y yo, solo para sentarse entre nosotros. Colocó la cabeza en el pecho de nuestro primo, él sonrió y acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

Me sentí un poco incomoda así que me aparte más de ellos. Rose poso su mirada en mí y la vi sonreír con malicia.

—Isabella —dijo —Puedes buscar palomitas de maíz para mí.

Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa, no por el tono que había utilizado para dirigirse a mí sino por lo que había dicho ¿Quién se creía? Esa víbora me las pagaría.

Antes de que respondiera Edward hablo.

—Rosalie tu puedes buscártelas.

—Pero Ed, ella no le cuesta nada —protestó con un puchero

—A ti tampoco Rosalie —discutió Edward con voz enojada.

—Tranquilo Edward, yo voy por ellas —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Sonreí a mis tíos que me veían extrañados. Fui a la cocina, saque de los gabinetes las palomitas y las metí en el microondas.

—Escúchame bien niñita, sé que tienes a todos engañados, creía a Edward más inteligente pero veo que creyó en tus mentiras al igual que mis tíos.

Rosalie entro en la cocina hablando con altanería y una sonrisa de prepotencia brillaba en su cara.

—No, escúchame bien tú a mi estúpida —la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando. —Estoy cansada de tú inmadurez y estúpida actitud igual que la de tu hermana, no te caigo bien perfecto, tú tampoco me caes bien y por tu propio bien mantente alejada de mí —dije enojada.

No iba a seguir aguantando que ninguna de las dos me tratara mal, era hora de colocarlas en su sitio.

—Eres una arpía igual que tu madre ¿A qué viniste realmente?

—La verdad Rosalie ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida? Tu eres sobrina de Carlisle no de Esme ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?

—Tú eres mi problema —escupió

—Eres tan patética —Espete

Iba a marcharme cuando sus asquerosas uñas se enterraron en mi piel.

—Quita tus manos de mi brazo.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué? ¿Me golpearas?

—No voy a repetirlo de nuevo

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Ella clavo su uñas con más fuerza y fue cuando lo perdí, con mi mano derecha golpee su mejilla con fuerza. Me soltó inmediatamente para llevarse la mano a la mejilla, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

—No vuelvas a tocarme o a meterte conmigo. Salí de la cocina con una sonrisa en mis labios, volví a sentarme en el sofá ante la atenta mirada de los Cullen.

Segundos después salió Rosalie tapando su mejilla y sonriendo con esfuerzo.

—Tíos, mi madre acaba de llamarme, debo irme, nos vemos otro día —comentó y salió de la habitación.

El silencio reino de nuevo entre nosotros. Me levante de nuevo para buscar las palomitas que había dejado en el microondas, cuando volví a sentarme en el sofá Edward pico mi brazo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —Preguntó serio

—Nada —respondí con inocencia

Se me quedo viendo un rato hasta que volvió a mirar la televisión, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

.

.

Faltaba exactamente dos semanas para empezar el instituto cuando Esme me llevó a comprar el uniforme.

Si es que se podía llamar así, consistía en una falda escocesa con blanco y rojo, medias blanca a la altura de la rodilla, blusa blanca de botones con corbata roja y zapatos negros de medio tacón. Era como si gritara mírame estudió en un colegio de niñas ricas.

Después fuimos a Burger King para comer con mi tío y Edward. Carlisle estaba en la entrada esperando por nosotras.

Mi tío nos abrazó, beso mi mejilla y beso a Esme en los labios.

—Bella puedes ir a dónde este Edward, pero dime antes que vas a querer.

—Una hamburguesa de pollo, de tomar una 7up.

Amaba las hamburguesas que comía con Tanya, esperaba que esta fuera igual de buena.

Busque entre las personas un cabello cobrizo hasta que lo vi, estaba sentado en una mesa bastante apartada del resto. Cogí los paquetes que Esme tenía en la mano y camine hacia él.

—Hola —salude sentándome en la silla continua y colocando las bolsas en el piso

—Hola pequeña

— ¿Qué tal ha ido tú día? —pregunté tomando un mechón de mi cabello con nervios.

—Bastante ajetreado, pero no ha sido tan malo, fue buena idea lo de venir a comer ¿y el tuyo?

—Bien, fuimos a comprar mi uniforme antes de venir aquí.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se levantó para ayudar a Esme que venía con una de las bandejas.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados procedimos a comer las hamburguesas, la cual estaba deliciosa. Con cada bocado gemía con gusto. Cuando terminamos de comer Carlisle carraspeo para obtener nuestra atención.

—Queremos comentarle algo a los dos y Edward esperamos contar con tu apoyo.

— ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo malo? —preguntó preocupado

—No, al contrario. Debido a que a Bella le falta poco para empezar las clases, queremos hacer un viaje familiar el fin de semana.

— ¿A dónde?

—A la cabaña de nevada.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunté con curiosidad

—Pedí el jueves y el viernes para salir el jueves en la mañana, así podremos quedarnos más tiempo —respondió Carlisle

— ¿Y regresaríamos?

—El domingo en la tarde.

—De acuerdo Carlisle, déjame ver qué puedo hacer para tomarme esos días, puedo decirle a Jasper y a Emmett que me cubran durante el tiempo que esté ausente —Comentó Edward

—Está bien hijo.

Ellos volvieron al trabajo y Esme y yo volvimos a casa. Al día siguiente Esme me compró los útiles escolares.

Mientras comimos Carlisle comentó que las chicas también se habían inscrito en el instituto, Esme estaba feliz porque conocería alguien, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que prefería era no conocerlas.

.

.

**Un mes después**

Oficialmente me había adaptado a la ciudad de Arizona, me encantaba el clima, el ambiente y los habitantes, salir en la tarde para ver la apuesta de sol y bañarme en la piscina de los Cullen.

Una tarde salí con Esme para conocer los alrededores y conocí a Jared, vivía dos casas de distancia, era bastante guapo y era solo dos años mayor. Nos hicimos amigos con rapidez, él era amable y me gustaba su compañía. Solíamos pasear por los alrededores o sentarnos en el porche hasta el atardecer.

Por otro lado, también me gustaba pasar tiempo con los amigos de Edward; Emmett y Jasper, ver televisión, películas, comer pizza, jugar scrabble o Twister. Ellos eran divertidos, cariñoso, bromistas y me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Todo lo opuesto a Alice y Rosalie, quienes no habían vuelto a hablarme, ni siquiera para insultarme, al parecer les había quedado bastante claro que iba a patear sus culos si ellas volvían a meterse conmigo, además de tener a tres chicos que me protegían todo el tiempo.

Había empezado a decirle tíos a Esme y a Carlisle, había sido emocionante ver la cara de Esme cuando lo dije por primera vez, había corrido a abrazarme y besarme en las mejillas. Carlisle había sido menos efusivo solo sonrió y me abrazo en fuerza.

_Ellos eran más de lo que había querido alguna vez._

Las pesadillas habían desaparecido finalmente, creo que me hacía bastante bien estar rodeada de personas que me querían a su lado. Mi coraza se había caído y ellos habían entrado a formar parte de mi vida.

Mi relación con Edward era increíble. Él era entretenido, amigable y tierno. A pesar de que mi corazón seguía acelerándose y las mariposas se apoderaban de mi estómago cuando estábamos demasiado cerca.

Un día antes de irnos a la cabaña, arreglamos nuestras maletas con entusiasmo, unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de entrar oficialmente al mundo real. Esme me había dicho que habían ido una vez para pasar navidades, habían quedado encantados, pero no habían podido volver.

La adolescente que habitaba en mi estaba demasiado entusiasmada. Me gustaba que fuéramos únicamente nosotros cuatro, aunque no me hubiera importado si el grandote y Jasper se nos unían, pero Alice y Rosalie eran harina de otro costal, entre más lejos mejor.

No era de esas personas que obedecía al dicho que decía mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca.

Ni loca.

Viajaríamos a Nevada en auto, Carlisle y Esme viajarían en el auto de mi tío, en cambio Edward y yo viajaríamos en su volvo negro.

Edward había dicho que él quería manejar, esperaba que no nos perdiéramos, cuando se lo comente se rió diciendo que tuviera más fe en él.

Ese jueves a las cinco de la mañana estaba subiéndome en su auto.

—Eres una dormilona —dijo al ver que mis ojos se cerraban solos.

—Aún no puedo creer que todos se hayan confabulado para despertarme tan temprano, nunca han escuchado que el sueño es reparador o algo así.

—Díselo a mi madre

—Por supuesto —refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos —Ya se lo dije.

— ¿Y cuál fue su respuesta? —preguntó interesado

—Me mando a ducharme con agua fría —respondí causando que se riera con fuerza.

—Tonto —dije golpeándolo en el brazo

— ¡Ey! —Se quejó —Despertarte temprano te pone agresiva

—Calla y maneja

—Si mi capitán —bromeo

Colocó una música en su auto y me deje envolver por la melodía.

—Puedes dormir, no le diré nada a mamá —comentó sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y cerré los ojos para obedecerlo.

.

.

—Bella despierta —susurro Edward

Abrí mis ojos y me estire.

—Al fin despertaste, haremos una pequeña parada en una gasolinera ¿Quieres algo?

—Ir al baño

—Vamos

Nos bajamos del auto, alcance en la puerta del sanitario de damas a Esme, espere que ella entrara para después hacerlo yo. Cuando volvimos a los autos Edward y Carlisle estaban comiendo fuera del auto.

Estuvimos un rato más afuera antes de volver a subirnos en los autos, esa vez no dormí porque quería disfrutar del viaje.

—Has estado demasiada callada ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó

—En realidad estoy pensando en la cabaña.

—Como ya sabe vinimos una vez, pero fue buena idea que Carlisle quisiera venir nuevamente. Te gustará, podemos ver películas junto al fuego, nadar en la piscina y estoy seguro que papá querrá hacer parrilla.

Entonces había sido una buena idea meter los trajes de baño que Esme me había regalado.

—Suena bien.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿mm?

—Quería comentarte algo, aunque no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero no me gusta tu amistad con Jared, se nota que es un crío.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, sabes lo que quiero decir, cuando tienes esa edad no piensas correctamente —respondió

—Edward, Jared es mayor que yo, lo que dices no tiene sentido —argumenté

—Lo sé, pero tú eres más madura

— ¿Cómo sabes si soy más madura que él, sino lo has tratado? —pregunte alzando la ceja

—Solo te estoy dando un consejo como amigo, no quiero verte lastimada por un niño que no sabe lo que quiere.

Odiaba cuando decía que Jared era un niño, él tenía 17 años, yo cumpliría los 16 dentro de pocos meses, eso me ponía en la misma situación.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, enserio, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

—No importa, mantendré un ojo puesto en ese chico.

Después de ese extraño acontecimiento cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, no entendía que mosca le había picado.

Al llegar jadee sorprendida, habían varias cabañas de madera de dos pisos, rodeada de áreas verdes, caminamos hacia la más alejada.

— ¡Wao! —exclamé

Por dentro era cálida y acogedora, había una pequeña sala con chimenea, un conjunto de muebles y una mesita en el centro. Del lado derecho estaba una pequeña cocina rustica, y en el segundo piso dos habitaciones.

-—Bueno chicos hay un pequeños problema, no nos acordábamos que la cabaña tenía únicamente dos habitaciones, así que tendrán que compartir habitación —comentó Carlisle

—No hay problema —respondió Edward

Arrastre mi maleta hasta la habitación, era de madera, una única y enorme cama estaba en el medio, un closet y una televisión colgaba en la pared. La habitación contaba con su propio baño.

Desempacamos nuestras cosas y la metimos en el closet, deje mi ropa interior y traje de baño dentro de la maleta.

Salimos nuevamente a continuar explorando el sitio, en la terraza había un jacuzzi y en la parte de atrás de la cabaña un piscina.

No podía esperar para el comienzo de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones.

* * *

_Gracias a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo para leer o dejar comentarios :)_

_Muchas me han preguntado cuanto tiempo actualizo pero no tengo un día exacto ¿Por qué? Porque no depende únicamente de mi sino de mi beta y ambas llevan tiempo..._

_Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.**

**Advertencia: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

_**¿Cómo explicar o describir sentimientos que no entiendo? ¿Cómo alejarme de aquello que me hace bien pero está mal?**_

Después que cada uno de nosotros subió su equipaje a las habitaciones que nos tocarían durante el tiempo que estuviéramos en la cabaña bajamos a la sala para ver que podíamos comer debido a que nuestros estómagos estaban empezando a gruñir.

Carlisle anunció entusiasmado que en la puerta del refrigerador había conseguido un papel con números de comida rápida y otro tipo de restaurantes, optamos por el que se consiguiera más cerca de la cabaña, una pequeña pizzería. Edward tomó el teléfono y ordenó dos pizzas grandes de margarita y dos litros de refresco.

Una hora después un chico vestido como repartidor nos trajo nuestro pedido, mi tío pagó y le dio una considerable propina y nos llamó para que nos sentáramos en el piso cerca del fuego.

Podía sentir mi estómago gruñir con impaciencia y me sonroje furiosamente, me alegre que los demás no hicieran un comentario al respecto.

Esme fue a la cocina y regreso con un cuchillo, tenedor, servilletas y vasos. Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados nos tomamos de las manos para agradecer a Dios por los alimentos y pedir por aquellos que no tenían nada en sus mesas para comer.

Creo que incluso pude haber gemido por lo crujiente y deliciosa que estaba la pizza, ninguno de nosotros hablo hasta que la primera pizza fue devorada.

—Estaba realmente buena —comentó Edward sobándome el estómago con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

—Coincido totalmente contigo —respondí recostando mi espalda en el sofá.

— ¿Seguro que no van a querer más? —Preguntó Esme casi de manera perezosa.

Todos movimos nuestras cabezas negativamente y ella se levantó para deshacerse de la caja vacía y meter la otra en el refrigerador por si alguno se nos antojaba para más tarde. Queriendo colaborar un poco me levante para ayudarla a lavar todo lo que habíamos ensuciado

Después que volvimos a la sala Carlisle subió las escaleras y dijo que en media hora nos quería nuevamente abajo para tener una tarde entretenida en familia, pude sentir mi corazón hincharse de felicidad ante la palabra familia, hace mucho tiempo había querido una y ellos estaban haciendo todas estas cosas por mí para hacerme sentir en casa y no pude sentirme más que agradecida.

Subimos en silencio a nuestras habitaciones para ponernos ropa más cómoda y también quería algo que me abrigara, el ambiente estaba agradable pero empezaba a sentir frío.

— ¿Qué haremos? —Pregunté a Edward mientras buscaba algo que ponerme

—A mis padres le encanta jugar juego de mesas, la última vez que vinimos habían varios, espero que aún estén ahí —respondió.

—Ok

Después de escoger la ropa me metí al baño para cambiar mis jeans por unas licras negras y mi blusa blanca por un suéter ancho, recogí mis cabellos en una cola. Al salir descubrí que Edward también había remplazados sus jeans azules por pantalones de dormir y una franela ancha.

Trate de que no notara mis inspección pero creo que había fallado cuando lo vi sonriendo, sin hacer comentario bajamos para encontrarnos con mis tíos y Edward tenía razón, había un tablero de monopolio abierto en la mesa y cada uno tenía una ficha en salida.

—Escojan uno cada uno —animo Esme

Cada uno escogió sus respectivas fichas y esperamos que Esme repartiera los billetes que nos tocaría a cada uno. Me ofrecí hacer de banco, Edward de repartir los cartones con las propiedades, Carlisle la casa u hoteles y Esme leería las casualidades y penitencias.

—Yo empiezo —Dijo Edward sonriendo

—Que caballeroso —Bromee

Él se encogió de hombros divertido al mismo tiempo que Esme me susurraba al oído que Edward era muy competitivo y que siempre le gustaba ganar, sonreí en respuesta.

Estuvimos un rato divirtiéndonos, riendo y haciendo un poco de trampa, había pillados varias veces a Edward intentando robar del banco. Decidimos que el juego había finalizado cuando el banco quedó en banca rota, Edward había comprado la mayoría de las propiedades pero Esme era quién tenía más casas en las suyas, por su parte Carlisle y yo teníamos muy pocas, claro si nos habíamos pasado todo el rato pagando. Debido a mí mala suerte había caído dos veces en la cárcel y nunca había salido la bendita carta para salir bajo fianza, Edward se había reído de mí cada vez que eso pasaba.

—Eres una terrible perdedora —se burló cuando le lance los billetes al terminar el juego

—No lo soy —proteste

—Si lo eres —insistió

— ¡No! —respondí cruzándome de brazos

— ¡Niños dejen de pelear! Edward ve a guardar el juego y Bella puedes escoger una película para que la veamos —ordeno Carlisle sonriendo

Cada uno hizo lo que nos había ordenado y esperamos que Esme nos diera el emparedado de queso y jamón que nos había preparado a cada uno.

Carlisle y Esme se acurrucaron en una de las esquinas del sofá y preferí sentarme al lado de Edward en la alfombra no queriendo interrumpir su momento romántico, Edward pasó una manta encima de nuestros cuerpos para el frío.

Debajo de la tela sentí sus muslos rozar los míos y todos mi vellos se erizaron ante la cercanía, sin embargo trate de restarle importancia y me concentre en la película evitando mirarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario, entre menos mirara su hermoso rostro mucho mejor.

Había escogido una película al azar, se llamaba El Tiempo y por la sinopsis parecía realmente buena. La película se centra en un joven sin recursos económicos que tiene la fortuna de poder acceder a parar su reloj biológico, aunque es demasiado tarde para salvar la muerte de su madre. La película resulto bastante buena, el chico terminó huyendo de los guardianes del tiempo y los responsables del sistema, estableciendo una relación con una chica de la cuál termina enamorándose después de querer utilizarla para sus propios fines.

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando finalizo la película y nos dispusimos a subir a las habitaciones, de verdad quería lanzarme en la cama para dormir hasta el día siguiente cuando recordé que tenía que dormir con mi primo en la misma cama y lo peor de todo era que había traído únicamente Short cortos para dormir pensando que no haría frío. Tragándome la pena me metí en el baño con mi conjunto de dormir, cepille mis dientes y deshice la coleta, al salir apague las luces para que Edward no me viera.

Me metí en la cama cerrando los ojos llena de vergüenza, respire más relajada cuando escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse. Me quede mirando el techo de la habitación hasta que lo sentí meterse en la cama, nos cubrió con las sabanas y su mano encontró la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos y dándome un pequeño apretón para llamar mi atención, me voltee para verlo.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—Si —respondí en voz baja

—A dormir entonces pequeña —acotó

Cerré mis ojos intentado conciliar el sueño y tratar de ignorar su mano en la mía, después de un rato lo oí suspirar y me vi abrazada a su cuerpo con mi cabeza encima de su hombro. Estaba empezando acostumbrarme a dormir a su lado y sabía que estaba mal, pero lo olvide cuando sus dedos empezaron acariciar mi espalda hasta que me quede dormida.

.

.

— ¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¿Están ya despiertos? —Escuche gritar a Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta

—Si mamá acabamos de despertarnos —gritó Edward de vuelta

—Está bien cariño, los esperamos abajo para desayunar

Abrí finalmente los ojos para conseguir a Edward con sus ojos verdes clavados en mí, me sonroje y sonreí con timidez.

—Buenos días —dije con voz pastosa

—Buenos días pequeña —mm —carraspeo incómodo —Deberías levantarte y darte una ducha para que bajes a desayunar, sino bajamos pronto Esme subirá por nosotros y no le importará que aún estemos en pijama.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú? —Pregunte mientras enterraba mi cabeza en la almohada

—Primero las damas —insistió

Me encogí de hombros y me levante de la cama, busque en el closet unos shorts caqui y una blusa blanca, después me metí en el baño. Cincos minutos después estaba bajando a la cocina, el olor a tocino predominaba en el ambiente

—Buenos días tía —Salude de buen humor y bese su mejilla

—Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Preguntó —Puedes sentarte, estoy segura que estos hombres se tardarán bastante en bajar, Edward se parece bastante en su padre en eso, no les importar ahorrar agua —bromeo

Ignorando su petición para que me sentara coloque la mesa y fui al refrigerador por el jugo de naranja, estaba sentándome cuando ambos entraron a la cocina, Esme sirvió a todos y nos pusimos a comer.

— ¿Y qué tal durmieron? ¿No fue incomodo compartir habitación? —Pregunto Carlisle

Para que mi sonrojo no me delatara baje la vista a mi plato, dejando que Edward contestara por los dos.

—Para nada, estuvo bien a pesar de que Bella ronca como un camionero —comentó

—No es cierto —discutí pateando su pierna debajo de la mesa.

Él se hizo el ofendido

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es verdad? Si estabas durmiendo —argumentó alzando una ceja

—Cállate —gruñí pero estaba sonriendo

Siempre se repetían estas situaciones entre nosotros, bromeábamos o nos metíamos con el otro hasta que Carlisle o Esme intervenían, Edward era demasiado infantil.

Después de arreglar todo salimos a conocer los alrededores, quede impresionada con lo hermoso que era el lugar, las otras cabañas quedaban bastantes alejadas una de las otras por lo que no vimos a alguien más aparte de nosotros.

Fuimos hasta el pueblo en el carro de Carlisle y aprovechamos para comprar varias cosas que necesitaríamos como palomitas de maíz, nachos, varios potes de helados de chocolate, fresa y ron con pasa, malvaviscos y varias gomitas de colores. También compraron carne, pollo, repollo, tomates, papas y las salsas para hacer hamburguesas.

Al mediodía volvimos a la cabaña, bajamos las bolsas y llevamos lo que necesitaríamos para las hamburguesas a la parte trasera del lugar, que era donde se encontraba el asador. Carlisle y Edward se encargarían de hacer la carne y el pollo; y luego entre Esme y yo las armaríamos.

Estuvimos un rato viéndolos entretenida cuando ellos luchaban por encender el asador y después cuándo se les quemaron la primera tanda de carne por estar hablando entre ellos sin prestar atención para voltearlas, Esme los reprendió y ellos obedecieron como niños pequeños.

Nos llevó un buen rato terminarlas todas pero había valido totalmente la pena, estaban deliciosas, cada uno se comió dos pero tampoco eran tan grandes. Después nos quedamos un rato afuera disfrutando de la vista y de la agradable temperatura hasta que a las ocho Edward me dijo que podía ir a cambiarme para nadar un rato en la piscina, Esme y Carlisle negaron la invitación.

Sintiéndome excesivamente entusiasmada corrí a la habitación para colocarme uno de los trajes de baño que Esme me había regalado, me coloqué uno amarillo con blanco de dos piezas, me parecía lindo pero me sentía un poco expuesta así que encima me puse un vestido blanco.

Dispuesta a salir de la habitación me dirigí a la puerta pero entonces me entretuvo la forma en que se veía el cielo a través de la ventana de la habitación, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y el cielo tenía un agradable color anaranjado, era hermoso. En Forks nunca había podido admirar una puesta de sol, el cielo siempre estaba encapotado.

Baje mi vista a la piscina y fue cuando los vi, los Cullen reían y bromeaban entre ellos, Carlisle tenía Edward abrazado por los hombros y Esme les decía algo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces me desmorone, extrañaba a mis padres, el vació seguía ahí, la herida seguía abierta y empecé a llorar sin poder evitarlo ¿Cuántas veces había deseado tener ese tipo de complicidad con Charlie? ¿Cuántas veces desee que me abrazara sin motivo alguno? No porque fuera mi cumpleaños o navidad, ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que compartiéramos los fines de semana juntos sin ninguna de las mujeres que llevaba a casa?

Por otro lado, siempre extrañe a Renee

¡Dios! Dolía tanto

Envidiaba la relación que ellos tenían, eran tan unidos, el amor que se profesaba, la confianza y seguridad parecía irrompible. Deslicé mi espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso frío y empecé a sollozar con fuerza, el dolor había vuelto nuevamente y supe que a mis papas nadie los ocuparía nunca, Charlie y Renee siempre serían mis padres.

Seguía llorando y me permití recordar los buenos momentos con mi padre, las pocas veces que besaba mi cabeza cuando pensaba que ya estaba durmiendo, sus escasos abrazos y besos.

Escuche la puerta ser abierta pero continúe sumergida en mi dolor, sentí que me tomaba entre sus brazos y me colocaba sobre su regazo con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

La cercanía de su cuerpo reconforto un poco mi corazón

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña? —preguntó en voz baja

Negué con cabeza

— ¡Vamos! Puedes decirme lo que te tiene así, puedes confiar en mí —susurro y acarició mi mejilla con ternura, limpiando las lágrimas ya derramadas.

Mire sus ojos buscando seguridad y lo que vi me dejo impresionada, sus ojos estaban preocupados y apagados.

— ¿Edward un día dejara de doler? —Pregunte entre sollozos — ¿Un día dejare de recordarlos?

Él entendió perfectamente de que estaba hablando

—Cariño, un día no dolerá tanto y cada vez que los recuerdes será con alegría.

— ¡Pero si no me acuerdo de mi madre!

—Eso no importa pequeña porque ella estuvo hasta que Dios le permitió quedarse a tu lado, pero debes saber que ahora tienes a una nueva familia que quiere hacerte feliz.

—Lo sé y no sabes cuánto agradezco estar con ustedes —respondí con sinceridad

—Me alegra escuchar eso, porque ya no quiero verte llorar así que ve a lavarte a la cara y espérame en la piscina —alentó con una sonrisa sincera

—Gracias Edward —armándome de valor acaricie su mejilla.

—Siempre que quieras estaré aquí pequeña —prometió y colocó su mano encima de la mía, que aún seguía en su cara.

—Cada vez que te necesito estas ahí

—Eso pasa porque eres afortunada —Bromeo

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Gruñí y golpee su pecho

— ¡Tú eres una tonta linda! —exclamó causando que mi corazón se acelerara. En un movimiento sus manos estuvieron en mis costados haciéndome cosquillas.

— ¡Basta Edward! —Chillé tratando de separarme de su cuerpo.

Edward sonrió con malicia y me lanzo encima de la cama para continuar haciéndome cosquillas, no podía parar de reír de manera poco femenina pero tampoco podía quitarlo de encima. Sus manos tenían mis dos brazos encima de mi cabeza y su cuerpo caliente me aprisionaba al colchón.

— ¡Di que lo sientes! —exigió

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —grite varias veces

Dejo de hacerme cosquillas y colocó su frente encima de la mía causando que me perdiera en sus ojos verdes.

—Eres más hermosa cuando ríes pequeña —Comentó haciéndome sonrojar —Juro que vas acabar conmigo —Lo escuche susurrar en voz baja pero no estaba segura.

Se separó de mi cuerpo y me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme

—Ve abajo y espérame en la piscina, voy a cambiarme y te alcanzo.

Camine hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, en un acto impulsivo corrí de regreso y bese su mejilla.

—Gracias de nuevo.

La sala estaba a oscura e imagine que mis tíos ya estaban en su habitación, salí de la casa y camine hacia la piscina, me quite el vestido y lo lance encima de una de las sillas, camine hacia la orilla y metí un pie en el agua para comprobar la temperatura antes de sumergirme completamente pero me estremecí de frío, el agua estaba helada. ¡Ni loca me metería ahí!

Me acosté en una de las tumbones, cerré mis ojos y me permití recordar lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos, Edward cada día me confundía más, él era hermoso y perfecto ¿Por qué Dios me lo había mandado como mi primo? ¿Por qué el incesto estaba prohibido?

Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Era la primera vez que me gustaba un chico y estaba mal porque era pecado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás adentro? —Preguntó haciéndome brincar, era bueno que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

—Ni loca voy a meterme ahí, el agua está helada —respondí aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Eres una cobarde! —provocó

—No me importa, prefiero ser una cobarde a morir de hipotermia

— ¡Oh Bella por Dios! Estoy seguro que estas exagerando, después que entres te acostumbraras a la temperatura.

Ignore sus risas, no me importaba lo que dijera, no iba a convencerme de meterme en la piscina, no iba hacerlo.

— ¡Entonces tendré que obligarte!

Segundos después estaba en sus brazos y nos lanzó a la piscina salpicando el agua por las orillas, cuando logre salir a la superficie, tosí por el agua que había tragado

—Te odio —gruñí cubriendo mi cuerpo con mis brazos para darme calor, aunque el agua no estaba tan fría.

—Ves una vez que te acostumbras a la temperatura, el agua deja de estar tan fría.

Dispuesta a ignorarlo me moví hacia la escalera para salir, iba a empezar a subir cuando sus brazos me tomaron de la cintura arrastrándome hacia una esquina, su cuerpo presionaba con fuerza el mío haciéndome sentir pequeña, mi cabeza llegaba a su pecho.

—No te irás

— ¿Y quién va impedírmelo tú?

—Aja

Había dejado de sentir frío, pero su cercanía estaba haciéndome sentir nerviosa

—Edward déjame ir —proteste

—Eres demasiado testaruda —susurro al mismo tiempo que hacía algo que nunca me había esperado, colocó su rostro en mi cuello y soltó su aliento contra mi piel causando que mis vellos se erizaban, que mi corazón se acelerara y que las mariposas aletearan en mi estómago amenazando con salirse por la boca.

En ese momento me olvide porque estábamos discutiendo, de hecho deseaba quedarme toda la noche así con él y fue cuando sentí cuan cerca estábamos, su pecho estaba pegado al mío.

—Edward —susurre con voz temblorosa

— ¿mmm? —Levanto su rostro de mi cuello y el brillo en sus ojos me dejo atontada.

Desee por primera vez que un chico me besara y no me importaba si era mi primo

Edward me miro un buen tiempo y después empezó a acercarse lentamente, demasiado lento, vi sus ojos dirigirse a mis labios y cuando pensé que iba a besarme, sus labios tocaron la comisura de los míos mandando deliciosas descargar por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Dios esto están tan mal! –—lo escuche susurrar en voz baja

La imagen de mis tíos vinieron directamente a mi e intente separarme pero no me lo permitió, su cuerpo me presiono más a la pared.

—Isabella —susurro

No supe interpretar al sonido que le dio a mi nombre pero me estremecí. Finalmente suspiro y nado hacia el otro lado.

Respire con dificultad y trate de convencerme que lo que había pasado no lo había imaginado, que de verdad habíamos estado tan cerca para que pensara que él me besaría ¿Pero por qué desearía hacerlo? No tenía sentido, yo era apenas una niña y era su prima.

Nos quedamos nadando, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y analizar lo que había pasado, salimos cuando nuestros pies empezaron a arrugarse.

Subimos a la habitación con nuestras respiraciones rompiendo el silencio de la noche pero cuando entramos el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y podía ver que Edward estaba enojado. Tomé mi conjunto de dormir, me duche con agua tibia y deje que el agua despejara mis malos pensamientos. Al salir me olvide de apagar la luz así que vi a Edward mirarme con los ojos como platos, su mirada me escaneo de arriba a abajo y resoplo frustrado entrando al baño, lanzó la puerta con un poco de fuerza.

Apague las luces, me metí entre las sabanas y cuando logre dormirme Edward no había salido del baño, mi corazón se rompió al no poder sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, sentí que volvíamos a retroceder.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté él ya no estaba en la habitación, cuando le pregunte a Esme me Dijo:

—Fueron a jugar tenis

Trate de hacerme la fuerte y me senté con Esme a ver la televisión mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello. Al mediodía volvieron y Edward subió directo a la habitación, inmediatamente lo seguí dispuesto a encararlo.

Me senté en la cama y espera que saliera de la ducha, cuando me vio en la cama me lanzo daga por los ojos y volví a tener ganas de llorar.

—Necesitamos hablar —exigí sintiéndome valiente

—Voy a cambiarme

—Si dejo que te vaya ¿Prometes que no huirías como ayer en la noche? —Pregunte

Su rostro se contrajo, pero afirmo con la cabeza

Cuando salió nuevamente del baño yo seguía en la misma posición

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunto con voz dura

— ¿He hecho algo malo para que cambiaras tu actitud nuevamente? —Pregunte con la voz rota

—La culpa fue mía

— ¿De qué tienes la culpa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No puedo decírtelo

Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla y él intento acercarse pero me aleje

—No

—Isabella

—No Edward, tú quieres que nos tratemos de otra manera, lo entiendo

—No es eso lo que quiero, pero es lo mejor —respondió

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunte confundida ¿Por qué era lo mejor?

—Es lo mejor para todos, escucha…

—No, no quiero, ya escuche suficiente y ¿Sabes que Edward? Siempre lo supe, todos terminan abandonándome

—Pequeña —susurro

—Tú fuiste quién tomó la decisión

— ¡Pero no porque lo desee carajo! —grito

Jadee, era la primea vez que Edward me hablaba de ese modo

—Nadie dice como tienes que tratarme Edward

—No pretendo que lo entiendas

—Entonces explícame por favor —susurre

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me vio fijamente antes de susurrar:

—Es lo mejor créeme

Después salió de la habitación rompiendo un poco mi corazón, no estaba segura exactamente qué había pasado, salvo que se relacionaba con lo que paso en la piscina pero él había sido quién me había acorralado, sin embargo, no importaba quién había sido el culpable, no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

Esa misma tarde después de mi pequeño enfrentamiento con Edward para que me diera explicaciones me quede en la habitación mirando el paisaje por la ventana y amando el sonido de los pájaros. Cada vez que me daban ganas de llorar me reprendía y tampoco sabía cómo explicar los sentimientos que me embargaban, no era como si él fuera a desaparecer, mi reacción estaba siendo ridícula, me consideraba lo suficiente madura para respetar las decisiones de las demás personas.

Cuándo no baje a cenar Esme subió a ver qué pasaba pero intente excusarme dándole una respuesta vaga de que estaba un poco preocupada porque faltaba menos para el inicio de las clases, a pesar de que no había pensado en ello durante este tiempo.

Esa noche al dormir tampoco durmió conmigo y al día siguiente tampoco estaba ahí, el lado de sus sabanas estaba frío y me pregunte si había dormido en otro lado. Tal vez estaba comportándome como la típica adolescente caprichosa que se molestaba cuando no hacían lo que ella quería, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba empezando acostumbrarme a su presencia.

Baje a desayunar porque los Cullen no tenían por qué sentirse mal por mí culpa, recibí sus miradas preocupadas cuando me senté en la mesa pero los ignoré y decidí disfrutar las pocas horas que nos quedaban en esa hermosa cabaña.

Mientras arreglábamos la maleta ninguno volvió a comentar algo respecto al tema, lo único que cambio esa noche fue que Edward volvió a dormir conmigo pero dándome la espalda, nada de abrazos, caricias o apretón de manos. Subió una barrera entre nosotros, una barrera que no estaba segura que volviera a bajar.

El domingo en la mañana amanecí de mejor humor, no había podido dormir pensando en todo y entonces había llegado la conclusión que simplemente dejaríamos de tratarnos con tanta confianza pero sabía que si llegara a necesitar de Edward, el estaría para mí.

Con ese pensamiento me permití concebir esperanza.

Mientras iba en su auto escuchando música clásica me regañe por haberme comportado como una niña inmadura, como una niña caprichosa que no respetaba cuando sus padres decían no y así no era yo. Además que había olvidado por qué estábamos ahí y era porque ellos querían hacerme sentir en familia.

Al llegar a la casa y después de bajar las maletas subimos a nuestras habitaciones con el cansancio reflejado en nuestros rostros, el viaje no había durado mucho pero siempre sentías el típico cansancio al viajar.

Me acosté temprano porque al día siguiente empezaba el instituto y estaba terriblemente asustada.

* * *

_Gracias a todas por leer y por dejar comentarios, ya saben pueden pasarse por el grupo para ver adelantos, fotos y más._

_Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


End file.
